Ai Da Ne?
by azngurL
Summary: S&S are both 16, and they haven't seen each other in years after the capture of the Void. But now, Sakura is under abusement of her new mother, and when Syaoran finds out about her, will they be able to stay together? [ CH.10 IS UP! ]
1. Family

**Author's Notes:** Hi, guys! A-chan's back, and ready to write another fanfiction! Well, I came up with this idea after reading a bunch of books of Ancient China and Japan, and I also have started to read the manga, _Ayashi No Ceres_ (A great manga, I love it!!). I also came across many perspectives about different things and it caused me to write this very story in which you're gonna read. 

_Ai Da Ne?_ Means Isn't It Love?, and I was inspired by many things. Since I got a lot of reviews for my last fanfic, I thought that I should do another. Ai Da Ne? Takes place in modern times, this is an S+S fanfic of course. This isn't AU (alternate universe) like most of my fanfics, but it's related to the original story, Card Captor Sakura. 

The whole gang is about 16 years old year, and yes there are Eriol + Tomoyo pairings for those who love E+T! Yup! Alright, and please R&R, it'll be greatly appreciated if you were to do so!! Oh! And don't worry, Kiyone-chan and Kero-chan will be back in the next chapter, be there to see!!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Card Captor Sakura or any of its characters, CLAMP does. _Ai Da Ne?_ Is my story, and shouldn't be taken without permission from me. 

¤¤  
**Prologue**

"Okasan! Dame (Stop)!" Sakura yelled as she ran in front of him—Syaoran. "I love him, I do, don't hurt him! If you hurt him, you'll have to go through me!" 

"Why you little bitch! Speaking to me like that, how dare you?! How can you love a sick little bastard like him, he doesn't appeal to me! He's not good enough for you, you shouldn't see each other!" Yumi yelled as she threw her arms in the air. 

"You don't get it! You don't, and why would he appeal to you?! I've know him since my childhood, I won't let you take him away from me!" Sakura cried. "You're the one who's the sick bastard and bitch, Yumi! You don't care about anyone but—"

A hard, sudden blow suddenly came among Sakura's head. It was Yumi, and she had just hit her with her fist. Sakura collapsed on the ground, a blood was everywhere. 

"SAKURA!!!!!!!!!!" Syaoran cried. 

¤¤  
_Ai Da Ne? (Isn't It Love?)  
_A Card Captor Sakura Fanfiction ( CLAMP)  
**Chapter 1 - Family**  
by,   
azngurL  
¤¤

When I told her I loved her, I meant every word of those small, significant three words. I didn't know what she was thinking, how she reacted, but I had a hunch that it wasn't good, that she didn't love me. I guess I was wrong. To this day, I think to myself about her—Sakura—and how's she doing now. I've returned to Hong Kong, never knowing whether I'll see her again, but I know sometime that I will, I could swear on it. 

From the times when we were both in the school play together as the prince and princess, till when she jumped in my arms after she had sealed the Void Card was a big accomplishment for her, and for me. She gained two things—The Hope, and my Love. But then I left, not knowing when I'll see her. Or.. if I'll ever see her. 

¤¤

In the small town of Tomoeda, spring had just come, and it was a lovely spring. Cherry blossom trees lines the sidewalks and its petals flew throughout the air. And a girl at age sixteen was gliding through it all. 

"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan, hurry up, we're going to be late!!" A girl with long dark hair exclaimed while screaming to her friend who was skating up the sidewalk. 

"GOMEN NASAI (I'M SORRY)!!!!" Sakura, a girl with auburn hair and a slim figure, yelled as she skated her fastest to her friend. As she got to her, she leaned against the wall and panted, "Gomen, I—"

"Woke up late again?" Her friend with the long dark hair continued as she picked up Sakura's bag for her. "Let's go, Sakura-chan," She said with a smile. 

Sakura bounced off the wall and glided to her friend as she skated towards her and got her bag from her. "Hai, Tomoyo-chan! (Okay, Tomoyo!)" 

In the school, the school bells finally rung. Sakura and Tomoyo were in high school already, in their junior year. Touya and Yukito had already finished college and is working somewhere in Odessa. Daidouji Sonomi, Tomoyo's mother, still owns her toy company, and is still among the wealthy people. 

Sakura groaned and put her head on her desk and said, "Yokatta (Thank goodness).. We got here early... Sensei isn't here yet either, that makes it even better!" She exclaimed. 

Tomoyo laughed softly and said, "Sakura-chan, when school's over, you wanna come over? My mom'll surely enjoy your company and your presence, Sakura-chan," She said with her usual cheerful smile. 

Sakura paused for a moment and looked at her desk. "I dunno. My Okasan (mother) wants me at home," She said, somewhat depressingly. 

"Your Okasan? But you always come over, Sakura-chan! What does your Okasan want you to do now?" Tomoyo asked her as she looked at her friend intensely. "You and I can never do fun things anymore, Sakura-chan!!" She cried. 

Sakura looked up at smiled weakly. "Gomen ne, Tomoyo-chan. It's just that I'm needed at home a lot, since well.. Otosan died," She said faintly, not wanting to remember. 

"Oh...Well, is there anything I can do to help you in your household, Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked. 

Sakura jumped in her seat in surprise. "N-No, there's nothing you have to do! Everything's fine, daijoubu (it's alright)!! Heh-heh-heh!" Sakura laughed. 

Tomoyo got bewildered and started, "Demo (But).. Sakura—" 

The door slid open and out came the sensei. She quietly walked over to her podium and said, "Minna (Everyone), please take your seats. You will be taking your exam now," 

The class groaned in despair, and began cramming frantically. Sakura turned back to Tomoyo and smiled. "I studied so much for this math exam, it's not even funny," She commented as she laughed. 

Tomoyo laughed too, but not in that way where she's in her cheery mood. 

¤¤

As school ended, Sakura made her way home. It was Friday after all, maybe her mother would give her a break since it was Friday, but then again, maybe she wouldn't. Sakura's father, Kinomoto Fujitaka, had died because of a plane crash, since he took a business trip overseas. But before dying, he had married a woman a few years younger when Sakura was twelve. 

Her name was Kinomoto Yatase Yumi. Actually, she was as almost as old as Touya, but a quite bit older. And along with her, she had two children, one boy, one girl, of different ages. The boy was the youngest, he was about seven, and his name was Kinomoto Yatase Hiroyuki. The girl was fourteen, and her name was Kinomoto Yatase Reiko. 

Since Fujitaka had died, Yumi had been the head of the household. Since Touya wasn't there, she had complete power.

"I'm home!" Sakura yelled as she stepped into her house and removed her skates. As she carefully placed them in the closet, she walked into the kitchen and found her stepsister. Her stepsister was clearly a beauty. She had darken brown hair and lovely clear blue eyes. She was in her uniform, eating cake that Yumi had made. "R—"

"Hey, hey, hey!" Reiko interrupted as she put her plate down. "Okasan said to always greet me properly, you know that," She said in such an abrupt manner. 

Sakura sighed. "Konnichiwa, Reiko (Good afternoon). O genki desu ka (How are you)?" She asked. 

Though it seemed like Reiko had more authority than Sakura, Yumi had also taught Reiko to greet others with respect. "Genki desu, Nesan (I'm fine, Older Sister [Sakura])!" Reiko exclaimed with some happiness as she turned back to her cake. As she slowly devoured it, she turned back to Sakura and said, "Oh yeah, Okasan wanted to see you. You're in big, big trouble, hahaha!" She laughed. 

"God... What have I done now?" Sakura thought to herself as she walked to her living room where her mother was. "Okasan...," Sakura started. 

Without even looking, Yumi told her, "Come here," And so Sakura did. 

Sakura confronted her mother, her lovely mother. Yumi was in her mid-thirties, and she too, like Reiko had short, darken brown hair. She had black eyes, and had a slim figure. "Okasan, what did I do?" Sakura asked. 

Yumi scowled and looked at Sakura with such anger. "You little fool, what have you done to my precious vase!? It's all in pieces!!" She screamed. 

"Your vase? I haven't touched it!" Sakura exclaimed. 

"Yes you have, I know you have! Who else could've done it!?" Yumi asked. 

"I didn't do it, I swear! I saw Hiroyuki doing it, not me! I swear I did, Okasan, I—"

"Stop using my children as scapegoats, I will NOT tolerate that. Admit to me that you did it—NOW! Get on your knees and beg for my forgiveness, tell me you did it! Tell me, you little fool!!" Yumi exclaimed. 

Now Sakura became angry and threw her arms aside of her. "LOOK! I did not do it!!" She exclaimed to her. "Hiroyuki did it, why don't you ask him!?! Why don't you stop using me as YOUR scapegoat?!" 

Yumi slapped her across the face, and Sakura winced at the pain. Soon tears streaked her face. "Why are you doing this? I haven't done anything.. nothing... I haven't done anything.... Okasan...." Said Sakura. 

"Stupid. Go to your room, and don't even try coming down for dinner!!" Yumi screamed as she pointed her finger to the stairs. 

Sakura got up and ran up the stairs, covering her mouth so Yumi couldn't hear her crying. As soon as Yumi heard the door slam, she walked over to the kitchen where Reiko had just finished her piece of cake. "Gee, Okasan, you're pretty harsh," Reiko commented as she took her plate and took it over to the sink. 

Yumi ignored the comment and sat down at the table, being silent. 

"Okasan? What's wrong?" Reiko asked.

Yumi sighed to herself with a look of anger. "Nan mo nai (It's nothing)... Reiko-chan, just go to your room and please don't come out until dinner," 

"O...Okay." Reiko stuttered as she went up the stairs. 

¤¤

In her room, Sakura laid on her bed, crying. Crying her eyes out. "Sakura, daijoubu ka (Sakura, are you okay?)" Kero asked as she kept his little paw on her shoulder. He flew over to her head and whispered softly, "Sakura...?" 

Sakura slowly shook her head and continued her crying. "It's not fair... K...Kero-chan...It's not fair..." She whispered. 

Kero kept silent for a bit and folded his arms, as if he were trying to find a solution. Then he spoke, "Sakura, this is getting way outta hand. Why don't you tell you brother? Or Tomoyo? Or her mother? You've got to put an end to this all, Sakura, look at you!! Everyday, your arms are bruises, your face is battered up. You make excuses for them, enough's enough!" Kero exclaimed. 

"I can't tell them...," Sakura muttered. "I can't..." 

"But why!?" 

"Then, where will I go...? I have no place to stay. I can't tell any of them what's Okasan's doing..." 

Kero looked over at her picture frames on her ledge. And he spotted one that was taken a long time ago. "Why not tell the Li kid?" 

At the mention of his name, Sakura's head slowly rose from the bed. "S...Syaoran-kun...?" 

Smiling with relief, he said, "Yeah! Li Syaoran, tell him, tell him!!" 

Sakura paused for a moment and looked at the picture frame containing a picture of her and Syaoran together. The day where they saved Tomoeda from the darkness of the Void, one that Tomoyo took in their battle costumes. Of course, Sakura always hid the picture whenever Yumi was in the house, and she wasn't. 

Reluctantly, she said, "No, I can't tell him. Syaoran-kun... I can't tell him, it'll create a burden on him. If I tell him, he's probably gonna come all the way here from Hong Kong just to see me... And try to help me. I don't want that, Kero-chan." 

"Sakura, why not!? I can't be the only one who knows what's going on! If you won't tell, I WILL!" Kero exclaimed. 

"NO!" Sakura yelled. "No..." 

"But why!?" 

"Kero-chan, I'm your best friend, and you're mine. But nevertheless am I the Mistress of the Cards. As Mistress, I command you not to tell anyone," She said. 

Kero was speechless and sat near her head. "Sakura..." He could see the tears welling up in her eyes. 

"Gomen....," She whispered to him as she laid her head on her pillow, which was soaked with tears. "But I wonder... I wonder how he is doing. I haven't seen him in such the longest time. Do you think he still...Do you think..."

"Yeah, I know. He does, he does. Most likely... He does. The Li gaki (brat) will always...," Kero replied to her as his voice trailed off. "Don't you still..." 

"Yes.. Yes, I do. As a matter of fact," She took the picture and held its delicate frame with her light tips of her fingers. "I do... I still love him." 

¤¤

"Hi. Moshi moshi? ... Ah, Touya-kun! O genki desu ka?" Yumi asked while cooking and on the phone. 

"I'm fine, Yukito and I are doing great in Odessa. We already expanded our business to other places in Japan, can you believe that?" Touya asked over the phone. 

"Wai! That's amazing, I'm so proud of you, Touya-kun!" Yumi exclaimed. 

"Yea. Doomo arigatou (Thanks). How's Sakura doing? Is she okay? The last time I saw her, she lost a lot of weight." Touya commented, with a bit of worry in his voice. 

Yumi gripped the phone and told him, "Oh, well. You see, Sakura's been doing a lot of after school activity you see, um.. And she hasn't been very hungry at all lately, you see." Yumi said nervously. 

"Oh... Can I talk to her?" Touya asked. 

"N...No, you can't. She's not here now, she's in.. uh... practice for a new cheerleading routine at school." Yumi lied. 

"At five...?" Touya asked, concerned. 

"Yeah, well. You know how their squad leader can be, always demanding. As a matter of fact, I gotta pick her up now, ja ne, Touya-kun!" Yumi said.   
  
"J...Ja..." Touya said as he turned off his end of the line. 

Yumi placed the phone back and sighed heavily. Then she resumed cooking. She carefully turned off the stove and yelled, "Reiko-chan! Hiroyuki-kun! Dinner, let's eat!" 

¤¤  


"Reiko and that gaki are going down for dinner, aren't you going?" Kero asked from the door. 

"No, I was banned for dinner," Sakura said as she turned and laid on her back. "As always," She held her stomach. "I'm getting really hungry nowadays, you know.." 

"Well duh, you haven't been eating at all. It's surprising that you haven't passed out yet at all," Kero said as he flew over and sat on her bed. "You can't keep this up, Sakura, you could die from not eating." 

"It's alright, don't worry so much about me," Sakura said while sitting up on her bed. "Food isn't really that big-a-deal..," She took the picture of her and Syaoran into her hands. "I just... know that I'm not really alone in this world...," She placed it down on her bed. "I hope." 

¤¤  


As the family ate downstairs, it was unusually quiet. "Okasan, is Ne-sama eating with us today or not?" Hiroyuki asked as he looked up from his plate. 

"Iie (No), she isn't. She is a bad girl, and I won't let her influence the both of you to do bad things that she did, Hiroyuki-kun." Yumi said while picking up tempura with her chopsticks. 

"Demo, Okasan (But, Mother), Nesan... Did she really brake that vase?" Reiko asked. 

Yumi sighed and looked at Reiko. "Reiko-chan, she did, of course she did, that is why I scolded her. I can never handle her.. Sakura is such a nuisance to me." 

Reiko winced at the words Yumi said and looked down at her plate. She closed her eyes and sighed. "Hiroyuki ... Wasn't it you? I saw you playing with the vase." Reiko said quite softly. 

"E?! I didn't do anything, Nesan! Why are you accusing me!?" Hiroyuki asked. 

"I'm not accusing!" Reiko countered. 

"Enough!!" Yumi screamed as she banged her hands on the table. "The both of you! God!" She cursed. She looked at Reiko scornfully. "You.. You have been with Sakura too much, she has influenced you too much, Reiko-chan." 

"Iie (No), she hasn't! I'm just saying, Okasan, that I did, I saw Hiroyuki playing with your vase. Nesan wasn't even home when it got broken, she was at her squad practice!" Reiko exclaimed. 

"How dare you!?!" Yumi screamed as she grabbed Reiko by the collar. "What is wrong with you, Reiko?! How dare you talk back to me, I never taught you to be that way!!"

"I didn't talk back to you, I'm just stating the facts!!" Reiko countered. 

And so an argument occurred between Reiko and Yumi throughout dinner. And Sakura couldn't help but feel helpless inside her room. After the argument had just ended, Reiko was sent upstairs, not to be seen by Yumi until morning. 

¤¤  


Meanwhile in Hong Kong, Syaoran was standing by his window, just gazing out to the sky, the dark sky._ "Sakura. . . I wonder... I wonder how you're doing now...." _

---

A: Alright, chapter 1 is over! Oh, and I just wanna remind you guys that this isn't the typical plot about the wicked stepmother and all that, it's... sorta different. As you read on, you'll know. But anyway, the next chapter will be posted soon, please leave a review! The next chapter is called, **Syaoran**

preview from the next chapter, **Syaoran**

"S-Syaoran-kun! What are you..!? What are you doing here?!" Sakura asked as she sat straight up, her face red. 

Syaoran blushed. "Well, I saw you, and you passed out right there, so I brought you here since it was near." 

"I passed out...?" Sakura asked as she looked at her hand. Then she chuckled softly. "I knew this would happen eventually... Thank goodness you were here though." 

"Nani? You knew it might happen?" Syaoran asked. 

"Yeah well.. Um..," Sakura started. _"Oh damn, why did I say that?!" _

A: Alright! Kiyone-chan and Kero-chan will be BACK in the next the chapter to really spark things up! Until then, I'll just give the traditional trivial question for fun! Chapter One's question is.. **From what dialect did (and usually speaks) Kero-chan speak when he first met Sakura? **

Please leave your answer in a review, and please do review, it'll be greatly appreciated!! Ja! ^_^  



	2. Syaoran

**Author's Notes: **Hey, guys, what's up!? I couldn't belive that FF.NET delayed me sooo much! It took sooo long! Geez, I just wanted to be able to login, update, read some stories, and whatnot, but noooo! Well, I can't say that I'm really sorry for this late, late, chapter, 'cause it wasn't really my fault ^^;;, but I just want to say thanks for the reviews! I couldn't believe how many I got for one chapter! Big thanks, you guys!! And guess who's here today too!!

Kero: HHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAA! What's up!?! It's me again, Kero-chan! Back and ready to roll!!

Kiyone: Back and ready to annoy the readers and A-chan again you mean.

Kero: E? Did you say something, Kiyone-san?

Kiyone: *sigh* No, I didn't say anything, Kero-chan.

A: It's gonna be so much fun again, hee-hee!! And a big thanks to those who reviewed this story, I couldn't really believe the amount I got for the first chapter! You guys are so nice, I love ya all!!

Kiyone: Yup, and as always, the traditional trivial question was put in the last chapter! **In what dialect does Kero-chan speak**!

Kero: The answer is **Osaka**!!!

A: Here's the list of who got it right!  
**Mei-chan  
HanaNatsu  
Sophia  
Alice  
Annie May  
Syakura** - Thanks for that review! ^//^  
**Wings of Fire  
Rynne  
CulumonMerodiEfuimon  
Animefreak242  
Satsuko  
Emerald Eyes  
Jenna-chan**

A: Remember, guys, **this list is only here for those who answer the trivial question of every chapter**. It isn't a thank you list of some sort. But I appreciate you guys reviewing my story, cause without you guys, there's no story, like I mentioned in my other pieces. I hope you enjoy my story though! Happy reading! Please R&R!

Kero: And remember! Get your mallets ready to kill that Yumi woman, bwahahaha!  
A: Er, Kero-chan, then there'll be no story..

Kero: So?!!?

A & Kiyone: *sweatdrop* O well, just read on, and review please, it would be greatly appreciated!!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CardCaptor Sakura or any of its characters except for Yumi, Shiro, Hiroyuki, and Reiko. Ai Da Ne? Is my story, and shouldn't be taken without permission from me.

_Ai Da Ne?  
(Isn't It Love?)  
_A Card Captor Sakura Fanfiction ( CLAMP )  
**Chapter Two - Syaoran **  
by, azngurL

Early morning came up, and the sun was bright. It was supposed to be a nice day, white fluffy clouds, and a clear blue sky came across Tomoeda. Today was perfect, and it wasn't too hot or too cold. Sakura had gotten got early, just so she could escape her step-mother, and be by herself for the rest of the day. Yumi knew that Sakura went out early on Saturdays, but she could care less about what Sakura did by herself.

As Sakura walked up the deserted street since it was early morning of Saturday, it seemed like everything was in a haze for her. _"I don't feel too well... My head hurts so much."_ Sakura thought as she walked up the street.

Sakura wore a dark denim, sleeveless dress that went above her knees, and she clumsily walked up the street.

**¤¤  
Sakura**

Everything's becoming blurry as I keep walking up the street. It's like I'm losing it, and my head is all fuzzy. I can't seem to control it....It just seems like everything is going dark....Everything's going dark, and my mouth is dry... Such dryness... I can't believe hunger is getting to me... I look down the street and I see so many restaurants, but I can't go in any of them because I have no money......   
Oh, God, .... will this go on for ever...? I feel myself slipping...

Slipping...  


Darkness. ...

.... An aura....?  


**¤¤**

**All**

"Sakura, Sakura, wake up!" A deep voice yelled as he nudged Sakura who was sleeping on a bench.

Sakura slowly awoke to the familiar voice and she sat up. "Huh...? Where am I...?" She asked herself as she looked around. Then she saw the person who had brought her to the benches. "S-Syaoran-kun! What are you..!? What are you doing here?!" Sakura asked as she sat straight up, her face red.

Syaoran blushed. "Well, I saw you, and you passed out right there, so I brought you here since it was near."

"I passed out...?" Sakura asked as she looked at her hand. Then she chuckled softly. "I knew this would happen eventually... Thank goodness you were here though."

"Nani? You knew it might happen?" Syaoran asked.

"Yeah well.. Um..," Sakura started. "Oh damn, why did I say that?!" She turned away, but turned back to smile at him. "Well you see, I haven't been eating a lot lately like I should been, so I figured that I might pass out one day."

He became confused. "Why haven't you been eating a lot?" He asked.

"Hoe, um...," Sakura looked around for an excuse. Then she saw two girls walk by them and they were talking about dieting. "I'm dieting!" She exclaimed.

"Dieting? Well, I think you should stop, I think you went overboard. Sakura, you practically look like a stick, how much weight did you lose exactly?" He asked, concerned.

Sakura looked down at the benches, then she looked at her arm. Her arm was really thin. "A lot.. I lost a lot.." She thought. She looked up at him. "I don't know...," She said softly to him. "To be honest.. I never even meant to ... diet." She admitted.

"Then why did you lose so much weight?" Syaoran asked.

She looked up at him and smiled. "Is that all you're concerned about, Syaoran-kun? The real question is: why are you here again?" She asked, trying to avoid the subject about her weight.

He kept silent for a minute then studied her for a moment. "I came back.. So I could see you again. How many years has it been?" He asked, looking at her.

She paused for a moment, finding herself to be turning red. "It's been four years.. In other words—Way too long. But, you came back... just so... you could...? But, don't you have school?"

"Yeah, but I told my mother I wanted to study here. She understood, so I'll be going to school here." He said.

Her face lit up. "Really?! Oh, this will be so great!! It'll be like old times!" She exclaimed while looking at him cheerfully. Then she stood up from the bench and confronted him while he sat down.

"E (What)? What's wrong?" Syaoran asked, blushing as he stared at her face.

While she stared at his, she smiled again. "Nothing, just trying to see if you looked more handsome now than you did before." Said her.

He smiled also. "Oh, now you're teasing me, huh?" He asked her as he stood up also. "Come on, let's get something to eat, maybe you won't pass out anymore." He said while he started to walk.

She looked at him as he was walking, and she still stayed there, just watching. He turned back and asked, "What's wrong?"

She replied, "Nothing's wrong, I was just thinking about something," She walked up to him and held his hand. "Shall we go?"

He held onto her hand tightly. "Yeah."

Monday came by, and it was not any different. Hiroyuki went to school early, whereas Sakura and Reiko both went to school together, since they were both in high school. As they walked by, Reiko started to say, "Oh God, I'm so full!" She exclaimed while holding her stomach.

Sakura sighed and looked at Reiko. "At least you're not hungry." She commented.

"Why don't you ask Okasan to eat with us, Nesan? You haven't at all lately." Reiko said.

"Yeah, well.. I don't think she wants me with her, so I don't bother to ask. Anyway, she never makes me breakfast," Sakura said, not looking at her. But then she looked at her with a smile. "Why are you so concerned, Reiko?" She asked in her cheerful voice.

Reiko blushed and turned away. "Well, you're just losing a lot a weight lately. It's not really good, Nesan, especially for someone like you. But, who said I was concerned?" She asked as she started to walk faster.

"Oh.. I just thought...," Sakura started as she caught up to her. They both stopped and looked at each other. Then Sakura shook her head. "Nevermind." She said.

"Oy (Hey)!!" A voice screamed throughout the street. Both Sakura and Reiko looked at ahead, and it was Tomoyo and Syaoran, waiting in the corner.

Reiko looked at Syaoran and she started to turn red. "Who... Who is he?"

"Ohayo (G'morning)!!" Sakura yelled to them. She turned to Reiko and said, "Come on, Reiko, it's just my friends. I told them to wait for us this morning since we're early." She started to run across the street and Reiko followed her.

"Nesan... knows him...?" Reiko thought as she followed her sister.

As Sakura ran, she threw her arms over Syaoran's back and encircled his neck. "Ohayo, Syaoran-kun! Ohayo, Tomoyo-chan!" She greeted.

"Ohayo, Sakura!" Tomoyo and Syaoran chimed.

Reiko quietly walked up to them, bewildered by what was going on. She turned to her sister. "Nesan, dare (who)...?" She asked, as she looked at her sister who had her arms encircled around Syaoran's neck.

Syaoran turned his head to look at Sakura. Sakura got off of Syaoran and started to introduce her friends. "Reiko, you remember Daidouji Tomoyo-chan, ne? She's Daidouji Sonomi-san's daughter, the president of that toy company, remember? Otosan used to frequently talk about her. I never got a chance to invite her over because of... um... well..." Sakura looked at Reiko with a nervous face, not wanting Tomoyo or Syaoran to find out about what Yumi does.

Reiko nodded her head, knowing what Sakura had meant. "Oh..., I wish you could come over one day though, Daidouji-san. It would be fun!" Reiko exclaimed.

"E (Yeah), if only Sakura-chan would invite me over." Tomoyo said sarcastically to Sakura.

Sakura laughed then turned to Syaoran. "Li Syaoran. He's from Hong Kong, we've known each other since we were 10. He used to live here in Tomoeda, but he had to go back to his family there. Now, he's gonna study here until college starts." She said.

Reiko's eyes sparkled. "Wow! So you're Chinese!? Sugoi (Amazing)!!" She exclaimed.

"Sakura, is this your little sister that you mentioned to me before?" Syaoran asked.

"Un (Yeah), isn't she cute?" Sakura asked.

Reiko blushed at her sister's comment, then turned away. "Nesan, you never told me about them. Why?" She asked.

"'Cause you never bothered to ask me at all, Reiko." Sakura replied.

"_I guess that's true... Okasan, doesn't really want me to talk to Nesan at all because she doesn't want me to get influenced'. Good Lord, Okasan, is such a quack,"_ Reiko thought as she looked at the ground. Then she said, "I guess that's true, but, you .. know why..." She practically whispered the last word fragment.

Hearing this, Sakura nodded and sighed. Then she turned to her friends and said, "Let's go. We're gonna be late."

So they all started walking, and Sakura decided to walk alongside Reiko. "Reiko, I wish we could spend enough time together, but unfortunately, Okasan doesn't want us to. How come?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know," Reiko lied reluctantly.

"Well, how bout this? On Friday, just you and me. We'll go out to eat, and go shopping. Sisterly bonding! It'll be fun, how about it?" Sakura asked.

Reiko's face lit up. "Okay, so Friday!!" She exclaimed. "I can't wait, thanks, Nesan!"

"Don't mention it, Reiko," Sakura said as she kept on walking merrily.

Reiko looked up at her sister who's mind seemed to wander off into Cloud Nine. She smiled and thought, "I don't know why Okasan does not really like Nesan... She's so nice and gentle... I was so glad that I finally got an older sister, especially someone like her when Okasan remarried... But because of her, I can't spend that much time with someone I so admire. It's not fair..."

When they all reached the school, Sakura and the rest separated from Reiko, and they headed to their classrooms. Syaoran was again introduced to his fairly new class, still knowing some of the people who were there since the fourth grade. As the day proceeded, it became the lunch hour.

As Sakura found herself a bench to sit with Tomoyo, she carefully unpacked her lunch and began eating it hungrily.

"Gee, Sakura-chan, you must be really hungry," Tomoyo commented while watching her friend eat.

"I didn't eat dinner yesterday or breakfast today, so I made myself such a big lunch for today," Sakura said inbetween eating.

Tomoyo got concerned. "But why didn't you eat dinner yesterday and breakfast today? Are you dieting or something, Sakura-chan?"

"N-no, it's just that... I had no time really," Sakura lied.

"Oh... Okay,"

They resumed eating and was happily chattering. Syaoran was off somewhere else with other people, just trying to meet the old ones he used to know.

"So, Sakura-chan, are you happy? Happy that Li-kun is back now?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yeah I am," Sakura replied. "It's gonna be nice—Just like old times,"

"Yeah, that's what I figured, it is gonna be nice! ...But, you still have feelings for him, right?" Tomoyo asked.

Sakura looked down at her lap and placed her lunch down beside her. "I don't know really... if I have feelings for him anymore," She admitted.

"E?!" Tomoyo shrieked, but then she calmed down. "I guess that's normal. You and him haven't seen each other at all for awhile anyway... So... you don't have feelings for him anymore? Are you sure?"

"No, not really, I still love him... I just can't say...," Sakura thought as she looked at Tomoyo. "I'm sure. I'm over him, it's no biggie. Things change, Tomoyo-chan, and I guess... Syaoran-kun isn't the one' anymore, I guess...," She lied.

"O-Oh... But what if Li-kun still has feelings for you?"

"... Then ... I don't know ... I don't really know ..."

"Sakura-chan, does you not liking Li-kun anymore, have to do with your step-mother?"

"E?! Now what gave you that idea, Tomoyo-chan?"

"Well, you seem kinda off lately ever since well... your father died, and she took over. Is anything going on that I should know about?"

_"Yeah, there's a lot that's going on...,"_ Sakura thought. "No, don't worry about me. Everything's just fine," She lied to her friend with a fake smile. "Everything's ... fine ..."

_"Sakura-chan... Why are you keeping things from me...?"_ Tomoyo thought as she looked at her best friend, very concerned.

¤¤

When school was finally over, Sakura went to her cheerleading practice as usual. Reiko went home, and Tomoyo and Syaoran stayed to watch Sakura who had told them before school ended that she was staying for practice, and if they wanted, they could watch her for a bit until it was over. Tomoyo and Syaoran watched from the benches while watching the teacher instructing numerous exercises.

When they were done warming up, the teacher called out, "Alright! Squad leader, time to lead!!"

Sakura walked up from the place where she was at and took her place at front. "Hai (Okay)!! Ready, everyone?" She asked.

"Hai (Yeah)!!" Everyone replied.

"Alright, start with routine F! We still need practice on it!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Hai!" Everyone said.

"Eh, I didn't know Sakura was the squad leader," Syaoran commented.

"Well, she worked her hardest just to get there. She's been hanging around really long lately in practices when everyone was gone... Sometimes, she practices by herself when no one's here, and she doesn't notice that I'm even there," Tomoyo said.

"Soka (I see) ... So, how are the Cards and Kerberus doing?" Syaoran asked.

"Y'know, to be honest, I don't really know. Sakura-chan doesn't really talk about Kero-chan or the Cards anymore. I haven't seen Kero-chan in so many years really," She replied.

"What?! How can that be?" He asked.

"Well... She doesn't usually come to my house anymore. And, I don't come to hers. It's kinda weird, and sometimes I feel like we're drifting apart everyday," She answered sorrowfully.

"Don't say that... Sakura still thinks of you as her best friend," He said.

"I know, but it's not like it used to be...," She said.

He started to look at Sakura again, performing her stunts and routines, and leading the class. She became more skilled over the years, doing moves that no one could really do. Then Tomoyo suddenly asked him, "Li-kun... Do you still have feelings for Sakura-chan?"

"What?" He asked.

"You heard me. Do you still have feelings for Sakura-chan?" She repeated.

He became silent, but then said, "Well... I actually...do. The only reason why I came back here was so... I could see her again,"

"Oh, well... That was really sweet of you to do that just for her," She said, looking away.

"Why do you ask?" He asked.

"I was just wondering," She replied.

They both became silent for a few minutes, watching Sakura perform. Then Syaoran asked her, "...Daidouji, does Sakura still have feelings... for me?"

Tomoyo slowly turned her head to look at him and answered nervously, yet calmly, "I don't know,"

"E? How can you not know?"

"...Like I said before, I feel as if we're drifting apart. She doesn't really tell me things anymore, so I'm not sure. And I won't give you an answer that I don't know is right or wrong, Li-kun,"

He became silent again, then he focused on Sakura who had stopped her class. The teacher then walked up to her and faced her class. "Alright, guys, guess who just showed up! ... Shiro!!" The teacher exclaimed.

All the girls started to scream, and Sakura's face had lit up, which Tomoyo and Syaoran had noticed. Shiro walked into the field from a door, and he was a handsome boy of sixteen, Sakura's age. His dark hair gelled up, and his dark eyes only added up to how handsome he was. And he had a firm body, built and well-taken care of.

"What's up, ladies!!?" Shiro asked as he walked beside the teacher.

The girls started to scream again, and Sakura faced him.

"Daidouji, who is this guy?" Syaoran asked.

"He's Tzuki Shiro, he's our age. He's really popular amongst the ladies and amongst his peers. He's really talented, and everyone's after him," Tomoyo replied.

"O...Oh, I see," Syaoran said. _"Is Sakura after him too...?"_

Suddenly, Shiro walked up to Sakura and whispered something into her ear. As Tomoyo and Syaoran watched what was happening, Shiro was saying quite a bit to her, then backed a way as he watched Sakura nod her head slowly. Then she smiled at Shiro and said something to him, but Tomoyo and Syaoran couldn't make out what she was saying.

"Alright, everyone! Practice is over! See you on Wednesday, don't be late!" The teacher yelled.

"HAI!" The class yelled as they started dismissing the field. The teacher left too, and Sakura was the last to exit the field.

¤¤

_"Sakura, I'm coming over today... Your mother invited me too, so I'm staying for dinner again," Shiro whispered into Sakura's ear. "Don't worry, okay? It's just me this time... But my mother might come if something's up,"_

_Shiro backed away slowly from her, and Sakura whispered, "Alright," while nodding her head slowly._

¤¤  
  


"I can't wait for him to come!" Reiko exclaimed to Sakura as they were walking home.   
Reiko usually had afternoon activities on Monday, thus her and Sakura always walk together to home.

"I know right?" Sakura asked as she smiled at Reiko.

"Sakura-chan, matte (wait)!" Tomoyo yelled as she and Syaoran ran to Sakura who was walking home with Reiko.

Both Sakura and Reiko turned around, and then Reiko then again blushed at the sight of Syaoran. "What is it, Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura asked as she stopped in her tracks.

"You left so suddenly! You knew we were there watching you, and so we thought you'd at least come over and say hi'!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

"Oh... Gomen ne (Sorry), Tomoyo-chan. But I have to get home fast... We're expecting a visitor, so...," Sakura looked away.

Tomoyo stepped forward and confronted her friend. "Sakura-chan, we never get to do anything anymore. You always make up excuses like, I'm needed at home, my Okasan needs me', I can't, I got plans', well, I don't think we can continue being best friends if there's nothing happening between us anymore!!" She cried out, tears welling up in her eyes practically.

_"Daidouji...,"_ Syaoran thought as he looked at Tomoyo. Then turned his gaze at Sakura. "Sakura... Is it true? Why are you doing this to her? You're best friends!" He exclaimed.

Sakura looked down at the floor, then Reiko looked up at her sister and thought, _"Nesan...If I would, I'd stand up for you right now... But then ... Okasan....,"_ She grabbed her sisters sleeve and tugged on it, and Sakura looked down at her. "Come on, Nesan, we have to go,"

Sakura remained silent and nodded her head slowly as she turned away from them and started walking away. Filled with despair and anger, Tomoyo couldn't take it anymore, so she cried, "Is this how it is now?! If it is, **FINE!** From this day on... You and I won't be best friends anymore!! You could just forget everything! Just forget the memories, just forget about me if you don't care anymore!!"

Sakura and Reiko stopped again. Sakura turned her head over her shoulder and Tomoyo and Syaoran looked at her. "If you think that we **shouldn't** be best friends anymore... Then we shouldn't if you believe it to be that way. But I guess, we can't anyway," She turned her body to confront her. "You see, I'm only doing what I know is best for myself... And for you. For your sake, Tomoyo-chan. So, if you think that you and I can't be best friends anymore... Then so do I," She turned to Reiko, hiding her tears and holding it back. "Let's go, Reiko...," She turned and began walking away.

Tomoyo dropped to her knees and began crying frantically, sobbing and saying, "Sakura-chan," over and over. Reiko then walked up to her and both Syaoran and Tomoyo looked at he as she confronted the both of them.

"Look, it's not really my sister's fault... Y'know, it was practically your fault anyway, Daidouji, for even bringing up such a subject. Now Nesan's probably bearing some unbearable pain. She's still suffering from when Otosan (father) died, ya know. Changes are something she's not accustomed to, so I'm gonna ask both of you to **leave. her. alone.**" Reiko turned around and ran to Sakura, catching up with her, and walking with her, side by side.

_"Daidouji ... Sakura ... What's the matter with you ...? And what did you mean when ... You were doing it for her sake and yours...?"_ Syaoran thought to himself as he watched Sakura walk away into the midst of the lust afternoon.

---

A: OoO! OK! So, everyone is pretty depressed, huh? That was a long chapter too. Well, here's the preview for the third chapter, Decisions (I think I'm rushing a bit here, but I have a reason too, so don't think I'm rushing! ... Wait, what am I saying? ^^;;)

preview from the next chapter, **Decisions**

"Shiro-kun... How do you tell somebody you don't love them...? How do you get them to despise you...?" Sakura asked.

"...Just lie to them... Just tell them plainly that—You don't love them, and they'll buy it...," Shiro replied.

"...Do you think it would hurt...? For me... and for him...?"

"Of course it'll hurt... That's how Love is..."

¤¤  


Okay! This chapter's question is...! **What is Spinel Sun's greatest love? (hint: Even Eriol doesn't know!)**  
A very, very easy question, I know you'll get it right! Leave you answer in your review! Read my other fanfics!   
Love,   
azngurL "A-chan" Lauren 


	3. Decisions

**Author's Notes:** Alrighty! I'm back yet again! First off, I'd just like to say thanks to everyone again, you guys are soo nice! And to **Syakura**, I was so touched by your review ^^, I mean it! It makes me so happy for someone to say that my work inspires others (and don't feel embarrassed or anything ^^), so it made me realize that my work does reach people somehow, I'm so happppy! 

Well, it's 10 o'clock P.M, right now, and I'm really hungry and cold for some reason. But right now, to satisfy my hunger, I'm eating a homemade sandwich (you must think I'm weird, sandwich at ten o'clock, huh?), but I'm really, really hungry, my dinner didn't fill me up! I wonder why... Maybe the rice wasn't good? 

So, you guys are annoyed with Sakura, huh? Well, I don't mind that you feel that way, but I never would've thought that you guys would think that she was some sort of bitch now (scuse my language), but I guess that's OK, because we all don't really know the reason why she acts the way she does. Alright, I could already tell that you're getting bored. Time to end my endless banter and go on to the real thing. Thanks for the reviews, guys!

Kero: Geez, A-chan talks A LOT. 

Kiyone: Shh. She'll hear you. 

Kero: Yeah, I guess you're right. 

Kiyone: Anywho! Let's skip on down to those who answered last chapter's trivia question! Last time's question was: **What is Spinel Sun's greatest love?**

Kero: And because of MY influence, it was—dum, dum, dum! **SWEETS**! Yes, sweets! He's goes all hyperactive when he takes a bite out of one, and that Eriol dude thinks he hates it! Hahaha. 

Kiyone: *giggles* Here's the list for the people who got it right! You guys are SMMMMMMMMART!

**A CCS Fan  
k707 of baca productionz  
sakurakawaiicherry  
CalumonMelodyEfuimon  
Syakura  
Angel Blossom  
Glarie**

Kero: Not that much people, huh? 

Kiyone: A-chan thught it was going to be an easy one. 

Kero: Not to blame! The stupid DUBBED version couldn't show the real Suppi and the real me! So, no worries! A-chan was wonderin' bout that, she was thinking that's why no one could answer it correctly. 

Kiyone: Daijoubu! Someday, the subtitled ones will take over, moo hahahahaaha! 

Kero: Kiyone, calm down. 

Kiyone: Sorry. 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CCS or any of its characters, CLAMP owns them. Reiko, Yumi, Shiro, & Hiroyuki, are MY characters, and shouldn't be taken without permission. Ai Da Ne? Is my story, and shouldn't be copied or taken without my saying. 

_Ai Da Ne?  
(Isn't It Love?)  
_A CCS Fanfiction ( CLAMP)  
**Chapter Three - Decisions **  
by, azngurL aka Lauren (A-chan ^.^)

As Sakura and Reiko got home, they both saw Yumi cooking dinner for her guests that night. When she heard the door shut, she immediately turned her head to see both Sakura and Reiko there. "Sakura, Reiko-chan, you know that Shiro-kun and his mother are coming today right? So dress out of those filthy uniforms and into something appropriate, now!" She commanded. 

"Hai (Okay), Okasan," Both Sakura and Reiko said in unison as they headed upstairs to their rooms. 

As Sakura entered her room, she quickly locked it, and sunk down in front of her door. Kero came out of hiding and flew over to her. "Sakura, daijoubu ka (are you okay)? What's wrong?" Asked he. 

Sakura sighed and looked around her room staring at nothing... "As of now, Tomoyo and I ... are no longer best friends. Our friendship's done for, it no longer exists anymore... And it's really all my fault, because I'm not acting like a best friend anymore for her," She confessed while holding back her tears. "But I'm only doing it for my sake and hers. I don't want her to know what Okasan does to me, and what she could do to ruin all my relationships....,"

"Sakura....," Kero whispered. 

Sakura got up and flung open her closet, taken out a short dress and throwing it upon her bed. She took her uniform off, and started to dress. As she got dressed up in a black short dress, she turned to Kero and sat upon her bed, being silent. Then she spoke, "I think... I have to .... tell Syaoran-kun that I don't love him, I guess I'll have to call off everything and make him hate me too," She said nervously.

"Sakura, instead of getting to think you hate them, you should just tell them," Kero said. 

"But if I do, then they're going to try to do something about it! I can't let them hurt Okasan, Kero-chan! I don't want them to interfere with what she does!!" She cried. 

"But why not!? She causes you enough pain!! Look what she caused you to do to Tomoyo!? And now to the Li kid!?!" He exclaimed. 

"But it's only for their sake... I don't want them to hurt Okasan.....," 

"But why?" 

"Because... Even if, she does cause me grief, she is also the wife of my father... Mother of two kids before, now three—me.... I think I'm lucky to even have a mother, right? If Otosan died and she wasn't here, then where would I be right now? ... I don't know if I love her, I'm just happy to have a mom... And... I don't want to take away Reiko and Hiroyuki's happiness away, it would tear them apart," 

"Sakura..."

The door bell suddenly run and Yumi called all of her children down to the dining room. There they saw Shiro and his mother, Saki, another beautiful youth, but with dark raven hair, slightly above her shoulders. She had black eyes, and a slim figure. 

"Koban wa, Kinomoto-san (Good evening, Ms. Kinomoto). Koban wa, minna (everyone)," Shiro greeted while bowing his head. 

Yumi, who was utterly excited, told everyone to sit down, and she ordered Sakura and Reiko to help her bring out the meals and place them on the table. As they were finish preparing, Sakura sat down next to Shiro, and Reiko sat down next to Sakura. "Let's eat!" They all said while they began their dinner. 

During dinner, the phone suddenly rang many times, and no one picked up. Sakura looked at it and was about to answer, but Yumi stood up instead and answered. When she answered it, a disgusted face had suddenly ensued, and she said, "Sakura, it's for you," 

Sakura stood up slowly and walked over to Yumi who whispered to her, "You no good child. I told you that no one should ever call us during dinner, especially if it's one of your cronies!" Then she left and sat back down. Sakura remained silent and spoke to the receiver, "Hello? Who is this?"   
  
"Sakura," A deep voice suddenly said. 

She recognized the voice and her eyes widened as she whispered, "Syaoran...kun...? Is anything wrong?" 

"Of course something's wrong. Why did you do that to Daidouji?" He asked. 

"What do you mean?" She asked. 

"Argh, Sakura, don't act so stupid! Why did you suddenly call off your friendship? Why are you acting like you're drifting apart from her?" He asked. 

Sakura turned her body so that nobody in the dinner table could see her sudden change of emotion. But Reiko was watching, and so was Shiro. She leaned against the wall and replied, "Why are you concerned? It's none of your business," 

"I know that, but, it wasn't really right to just tell her off like that!" 

"Well, she shouldn't have brought up the subject in the first place shouldn't she?!" She asked, practically screaming into the phone. Everyone then turned to see what was happening with Sakura. Sakura noticed that they were then watching her, then she lowered her tone. "Look, I'm sorry, but I just can't be best friends with her anymore, Syaoran-kun, okay? I gotta go, bye," She hung up. 

"Wait, Sakura!" He yelled over the other line. When he heard the click, he put it down slowly, then walked away. _"Sakura, what's wrong with you..?" _

Sakura put down the receiver and slowly walked back to the dinner. She bowed her head and said softly, "Gomen nasai (I'm very sorry), minna...," Then she sat down. 

"Ah, daijoubu, Sakura-chan (It's alright, Sakura!)" Saki exclaimed. "Daijoubu! These things happen all the time!" 

Sakura smiled at Saki, but then turned to her mother who looked very displeased with her. She knew that when Shiro and Saki were gone, that something was going to happen to her. As soon as dinner was over, Yumi had told both Reiko and Hiroyuki to disperse from the table and be somewhere else. Hiroyuki hurriedly went to his room, but Reiko stayed, hiding and eavesdropping from a distance. 

**¤¤  
Sakura **

I wonder why Syaoran-kun is really concerned, I mean... It's not really his business to be butting in on what's happening between Tomoyo-chan and I... But, even if I don't ever wanna admit it to him—losing a friend really hurts. I sat down next to Shiro, and both Okasan and Saki-san sat in seats facing us. They looked rather serious really. 

There was a moment of silence, and I felt uncomfortable in the atmosphere I was in at the moment. Shiro-kun didn't look like he was comfortable either here. 

"Sakura, Shiro," Okasan suddenly started. "The reason why we've called you here together is because we have some important matters to discuss," 

Important matters? I wonder what's up, I wonder if I did anything wrong. 

"Yes, Yumi and I have been planning this for sometime now, and I think now is time to discuss it since you both just turned sixteen," Saki then said. 

Shiro stood up from his seat and yelled, "Well out with it already!" 

He was really impatient, and I could see that he couldn't take the suspense any longer. I guess parents like to do this kinda stuff with the children before announcing something big, just to get our attention. But even I'm growing impatient... 

"Shiro, calm down," Saki said while gesturing Shiro to sit down. I watched Shiro do as he was told to. 

Okasan cleared her throat and said, "Well, since you're both sixteen, you're both practically entering adulthood... And, we are arranging a marriage for the both of you," 

I practically froze and I started to quiver. I couldn't move, I was numb. The last words that Okasan had said, We are arranging a marriage for the both of you,' just lingered into my mind. I was dumbfounded, and I didn't know what to say. I just sat there, almost ready to cry, almost ready to scream. "H-Hoe?!" I shrieked to myself. 

I looked at Shiro and he had already lost his control. "WHAT?! HOW CAN YOU DO THIS!? THIS ISN'T FAIR, OKASAN (Saki)!? SHOULDN'T YOU ASK US IF IT'S ALRIGHT FIRST?!" 

I couldn't help myself... I lost it too. I stood up screaming, "And besides!!! An arranged marriage shouldn't be even considered anymore!! I can't marry him, I don't love him!! We don't live in the olden days, we don't live in those times anymore! You can't do this to us, and we WON'T do it!" 

I couldn't believe what I just said. I know Okasan will slap me for this... I looked at her, and it was as if she wanted to. But she controlled herself. I could just tell... I sat back down, not saying anything else. But when I sat down, I started to shiver again, and my heart started to beat rapidly. Shiro then too, sat down in his seat, very displeased. 

"Yes, well, it would only be best, my son. It would be perfect for future generations to come!" Saki exclaimed, really excited. 

They're only probably doing this for the wealth and money that future generations might produce from us. After all, Okasan came from a rich family, and so did Saki-san and her family. But, I don't know how people could be so cold-hearted. I just wanted to run, but I couldn't. 

"Sakura, Shiro," Okasan suddenly started again, "This is already decided, and both of you cannot decide against it. Any further questions?" She asked. 

I didn't bother to ask her anything, she would reject anything I would say... And I know Shiro knew the same. So we both remained silent. 

"Good, then Saki and I will head off to the temple right now. Shiro, Sakura, take care of the kids while we're gone," Okasan said while standing up. Saki followed, and they made their way out of the door. 

**¤¤  
All**

Sakura couldn't believe it, and a moment of silence arose between Shiro and her. But she didn't really know how to react, so she started to cry. "Oh my God, Oh my God...," She repeated over and over. 

_"Nesan... Oh my God... How can Okasan do this to you...?"_ Reiko thought from afar. 

Sakura's crying suddenly got louder and Shiro placed his hand on her shoulder, whispered, "Daijoubuyo (It'll be alright), Sakura-san.... Don't worry... We'll figure out something, right?" 

She didn't reply, she just kept on crying and crying softly to herself... Burying herself in her arms, as if she didn't want to face the world. Suddenly Reiko came out of hiding. "Nesan!!" She yelled as she ran to her sister, putting her hands on both of Sakura's shoulders. "Nesan... daijoubu ka...?" She asked softly. 

"Rei...ko...?" Sakura asked herself as she slowly removed her face from her damp arms. She looked at Reiko, then nervously whispered, "It's not fair... It's not fair... It's not fair, Reiko!!! What'll I tell him!?! What'll I tell Syaoran-kun!?!" She buried her face with her hands. "I already told Tomoyo-chan that we couldn't be friends anymore, now Syaoran-kun... But what will... What will I tell him?!" 

"Nesan, calm down...!" Reiko said nervously to her sister. Sakura looked up at her sister and kept on crying softly, so Reiko open her arms out slowly and held her. "Nesan..."

"....Syaoran...?" Shiro asked. 

Reiko looked up at Shiro. "Her... Her... boyfriend," She said reluctantly. 

"Boyfriend...?" Shiro asked. 

"N-Not really... Not really... I don't know what to consider him... but a person who loves me.... He still has feelings for me, that's why he came back... that's why he came back....He left Hong Kong, just to see me again!" Sakura cried. 

They all became silent, and then Sakura's crying turned into soft sobbing, and Reiko still held onto her. But then Sakura broke away from Reiko slowly and looked at the table. "What do I do...? What do I do... Reiko... Shiro-kun...How do you tell somebody you don't love them...? How do you get them to despise you...?" 

Reiko and Shiro contemplated, but then Shiro replied to her in a calm tone, "... Just lie to them .... Sakura, just tell them plainly that—You don't love them, and they'll buy it... That's how people are... People are so naive, and so gullible nowadays...," 

Reiko remained silent, not saying anything, but listening into the conversation.   
  
Sakura looked at Shiro and asked, "...Do you think it would hurt...? For me... and for him ...?" 

"Of course it'll hurt... That's how Love is..," Shiro replied uneasily.

Tears welled up in her eyes again, and she leaned onto Shiro who took her into her embrace. "It'll hurt a lot... right...? Reiko ... Shiro-kun...? It'll hurt a lot... Not only for me, but for him... right? But, I'm only doing this ... just so ... just so ... Okasan would finally be proud of me .... and that ... she won't hurt Syaoran-kun... do you think ... it's right...?" 

Shiro tightened his embrace on her. "Yeah, it's right... You're doing the right thing... I may not love you, but... don't forget... I'm always here for you. Remember that, okay, Sakura-san?" 

_"Nesan... You're so unselfish. You're doing this for both Okasan, and Syaoran... But all it does—is hurt you,"_ Reiko thought as she looked at her sister. "No!!" She suddenly screamed. 

Sakura and Shiro both looked at Reiko. "What...?" Sakura asked softly. 

"Nesan, you shouldn't hurt yourself anymore! Don't do it just for Okasan or for Syaoran, do it for yourself! Keep your feelings for Syaoran, don't just throw it away!!" Reiko exclaimed. "You love him right!? Why throw it?! Why throw away your most precious feelings, Nesan!?" 

Sakura froze, and said nervously, "I don't know... Because maybe.. I want Otosan to smile down at me and be happy and proud. Maybe because, I finally wanna be accepted by Okasan," She stood up and looked at Reiko. "I don't know how I'll manage ... I know that... I'm going to cry like hell tomorrow when I tell him, but... You and Shiro-kun will be there, right?" 

Unexpected, Reiko started to cry. "But, Nesan! I care about you so much, I don't want you to be hurt!!!" She cried out suddenly. Reiko covered her mouth in surprise that she finally said it to her sister. "Nesan...," She whispered as she looked down at the floor. 

"Reiko," Sakura said softly as she looked into her sister's eyes. "Arigatou gozaimasu (Thank you very much). Arigatou ... for being the first member of my new family... To actually care for me," She kissed her on the forehead, then walked over to Shiro. She bowed her head, and Shiro did the same. "I'll see you tomorrow. I gotta get some sleep. But, thank you for everything. We'll figure out something, right?" 

Shiro smiled and said, "Of course. We're in it together. Just you and me, and Reiko. We'll figure out a way, Sakura, don't worry okay? I'm always here," 

"Arigatou," Sakura said with a smile. "Oyasuminasai (Good night)," Then she headed up the stairs. 

Reiko looked at her sister who was hurriedly going up the stairs. _"Nesan... Why don't you listen to me?" _

¤¤

As soon as Sakura got into her room, she shut the door. Kero got out of hiding once more, and saw a teary face across Sakura. "Sakura...?" He asked as he watched her fall into her bed, holding onto her pillow. "Sakura, daijoubu ka?!" Kero asked. 

Sakura didn't say anything... She just kept on crying. Soon, Yumi and Saki had come back from the temple where they arranged the future marriage of both Shiro and Sakura. Saki and Shiro had left, and Reiko was sent to her room. 

Sakura still laid on her bed, just sobbing to herself, being quiet, and Kero was trying to comfort her. But then, Yumi was walking up the stairs, and everyone on the floor could hear the creaks that she was making. 

As she slowly crept up the stairs, Sakura's doorknob started to turn and Kero froze, pretending that he was a doll on Sakura's bed. Then Yumi opened the door, and slammed it behind her. Sakura immediately opened her eyes and got up to look at Yumi, teary-eyed. 

"How dare you, you insolent child!" Yumi yelled with anger as she went face-to-face with her step-daughter. "Stand up! How dare you disrespect me! How dare you make a fool of me in front of Saki!"

Sakura slowly stood up, not looking at Yumi, not saying anything. "What the hell is the matter with you, Sakura?! A so-called friend calls you during dinnertime, and to make matters worst, you start screaming over the phone! What kind of person are you, huh!?" Yumi screamed while she slapped Sakura's face. 

Sakura practically fell to the floor, holding her cheek, still not looking at her step-mother. She clumsily got up, and said, "You know, this isn't fair. What's you're doing to me isn't fair. I don't know why Otosan married someone like you," 

Suddenly a big blow came across Sakura's face, causing her nose to start to bleed all over her face. Sakura fell to the floor, and Yumi started to kick her with her sharp-heeled shoes, which soon caused her leg to bleed rapidly. "You no-good child! You stupid fool! I can't believe you! You dare to speak to me like that?!?! You know what, Sakura, I'm really glad that Saki and I are arranging this for you and Shiro. I can finally get rid of you when it happens!" She exclaimed hatefully. 

Yumi then picked Sakura up by the collar, looking at Sakura's pitiful face with such disgust. "I don't know how Fujitaka tolerated with such a child like you. You are nothing, you're worthless!" She screamed, throwing Sakura back to the floor. "Now, don't disappoint me ever again!" She then left the room, slamming the door once more. 

Sakura slowly got up with tears streaming down her face. But then she fell because of the bleeding on her leg that was just slowly gushing blood because of Yumi's heel. She winced at the pain and just stayed on the floor. Kero flew over to where she was with a sad expression, and put his small paw on her crying face. 

¤¤

The next day, Sakura and Reiko left early again. Sakura had bandaged her small wound that she got from Yumi, which was on her upper leg, so that nobody could really have noticed it with her skirt. As they started walking, Reiko asked Sakura, "Nesan, daijoubu ka?" 

Sakura looked at Reiko and smiled. "I'm fine, don't worry about me," 

"But... Something was going on with you and Okasan last night, right? ...Did she...?" Reiko asked. 

Sakura looked at Reiko, then at the floor. She slowly nodded her head. "Because of yesterday, there was blood all over my carpet. She kicked my upper leg with her heel, and started to bleed like mad... It still hurts too," She said. 

Reiko became shocked and surprised. "Nesan, why don't you tell her to stop?!" 

"Heh, do you think she would listen to me? Okasan hates me, Reiko," Sakura said with such ease. "And anyway, let's not worry about last night, okay? I got bigger things to do today, remember?" 

Reiko became silent, remembering what Sakura was going to do today to Syaoran, and how she was going to tell him that she didn't love him anymore'. They got to school, and Reiko and Sakura both separated, going to their own classrooms. 

As Sakura walked down the hallway of her school, she saw Tomoyo and Syaoran walking in the opposite direction. They noticed her walking, and when they got to the door together, they all stood still in front of the classroom door. Sakura looked at Tomoyo first, then at Syaoran. "Ohayo gozaimasu (Good morning)," She said while bowing her head to them. She opened the door and walked in. 

"Sakura-chan.....," Tomoyo whispered to herself as she watched Sakura walk in.   
  
Soon, it was lunch period for them. Sakura clumsily walked on the pavement because of small leg wound. As she continued walking, she couldn't find a place to sit because everyone had taken it. She had no lunch with her, so it didn't matter if she sat anyway, but she needed a place to rest. Then, she saw Tomoyo and Syaoran talking together. Tomoyo seemed rather depressed, and it was as if Syaoran was just trying to cheer her up. 

_"Syaoran-kun... You can't face me because of what happened yesterday...?"_ Sakura thought as she watched Syaoran talk to Tomoyo. _"Tomoyo-chan... honto ni gomen nasai (I'm really sorry)," _

All of a sudden, someone came up from behind Sakura and practically bear-hugged her from behind tightly. "Sakura-san!!" The person yelled. 

Both Tomoyo and Syaoran looked at the person who had just yelled Sakura's name, and saw Sakura on the ground, with Shiro who was standing. 

"HOOOEEEE!!!!! What's your problem, Shiro-kun!?" Sakura yelled angrily while gripping her thigh. 

"Woah, gomen, Sakura-san! What's wrong, I always do that," Shiro asked while helping her up. 

Because of the bruises she received yesterday, every touch that people made hurt. "Nothing.. Ow..!" She cried as blood started to trail from leg again. Shiro looked down at what Sakura was trying to cover up, and he saw the blood trail from her upper leg. 

"Sakura-san, what happened?!" Shiro asked as he looked at her blood-covered hands. 

Syaoran and Tomoyo both got up and ran to where Sakura was. "Sakura, daijoubu ka!?" Syaoran asked. 

Not looking at him, she replied, "I'm okay. Don't worry about me," She slowly got up, but then fell towards Shiro who caught her. She breathed heavily and said, "Gomen...," 

"Sakura-san... What happened...?" Shiro asked her, still holding her. 

"I'll take you to the nurse," Syaoran said while walking up to Shiro. 

"It's okay, really, it's okay," Sakura said while standing up clumsily. 

"Nesan!!!" Reiko suddenly screamed as she came running through the campus. As soon as she confronted her sister, she suddenly asked, "Nesan! I heard you screaming, what—" She suddenly stopped because she saw the trickle of blood flowing down her skin. "Nesan...," Reiko looked up at Sakura and looked into her eyes. 

Sakura looked at Reiko too while wincing in pain. "Reiko,... please don't worry about me too. I'm fine. I just got cut on my upper leg while practicing today, that's all," She said with a discreet wink to Reiko. "I'm gonna go. But thanks for your concern, guys," She started to walk again. 

As they all started to look at Sakura while she walked, Shiro turned to Syaoran and Tomoyo. "Why aren't you guys helping her? I thought that, you were her boyfriend, and you," He looked at Tomoyo, "...Are her best friend. Right?" 

Syaoran got annoyed. "What's it to you?! You have no business to butt in! And what kind of relationship do you have with Sakura anyway?!" 

"Oh... So Sakura-san didn't tell you anything yet?" Shiro asked. 

"Tell me what?" Syaoran asked, confused. 

"Shiro-kun, we should leave. Nesan looks hurt pretty badly," Reiko said while tugging on Shiro's sleeve, and eyeing him so he knew what really happened to her. 

Shiro looked at Reiko and his eyes widened. Then he turned to Syaoran and said, "Look. I may not know you or whatnot, but Sakura-san has been pressured a lot lately by everything. Things aren't what they used to. I've known her since she was twelve, and let me just say to you to be grateful for what you have. And don't take advantage of anything," He looked at Tomoyo. "You too, Daidouji," He turned to Reiko. "Let's go. I gotta talk to you," 

Reiko bowed her head to Tomoyo and Syaoran and ran off with Shiro. 

"What did he mean...? To be grateful? To not take advantage... of what?" Syaoran asked Tomoyo. 

Tomoyo looked down at the floor. "Does he mean.. Sakura-chan?" She asked. 

---  


AN: Chapter 3's ovvvvva! Please R&R, it'll be greatly appreciated! Here's the preview for the next chapter, **For the Sake of Love**

preview from the next chapter, **For the Sake of Love**

Shiro and Reiko looked at Sakura and Syaoran, then at each other. "Nesan is still very much in love with him, it's really obvious," Reiko commented softly while watching the two of them walk away together. 

"Yeah... I don't even think she has the courage to tell him that she doesn't love him. But, if she doesn't tell him, it could be also be for the best... I think," Shiro said. 

"Really? Then Nesan doesn't have to say anything bad to him?" She asked. 

"Who knows... Gomen, I was thinking outloud. It's all up to Sakura-san though," 

¤¤  
Today's question isssss: **What does Touya (Toya) mean? (very, very easy!)**  


A: What a very long chapter! Oh well, I know you like long chapters! Please leave a review, thanks! 


	4. Prelude: For the Sake of Love

**            Author's Notes: HHHHHHHHIIII! Summer's finally over! (Why am I sounding so excited?) Ok, back to school (wah…), and all, so everyone be good this year and study hard (what am I saying, the fans are always good ^_^)! OK, since the summer's over, I'm going to concentrate on what's important—my schoolwork and of course, the fanfics along with the people who read them. I'm a party-vacation-stay-in-the-house-and-do-nothing-girl when it comes to summer. Besides, ever since _A Winged Angel, I just wanted a little break, so thank you for being patient/impatient with me!_**

So there's a lot of hatred going towards Yumi. I don't blame all of you; it's hard to believe I've constructed such an evil character. Some of you guys have also had some resentment towards Sakura as well! That really surprised me! But I find it very interesting how you guys set aside the evil ones from the good ones (some of you even called Sakura a b*tch, which I don't mind at all). But now you know why Sakura acts the way she does, it's kind of rare to find those kinds of people. 

            Ah yeah, my birthday (august 22) passed! I'm finally 14! ^____^ so have a fun school year, I promise lotsa good stories! Thanks for the reviews!

**            A: Kero-chan and Kiyone-san are taking a vacation of their own rite now! But they'll be back soon! Let's see… The last question of chapter was, ****what does Touya's name mean in Japanese? Of course, it's ****Peach Blossom (or Arrow)! Yup, Touya-kun's name is ****Peach Blossom! Here's the list for those who got it right! You're all smart!**

**mashi-maro******

**Star**

**LilyMoonStar******

**iii_sis******

**silver**** firefly of peace **

**Glarie******

**CalumonMelodyEfuimon******

**Ran-chan**

**Mitski******

**Final Fantasy Princess**

**A CCS Fan**

**Moonfairy2000**

**kirei**** crystal**

**sakurakawaiicherry******

**Syakura******

**Pink Cherry Blossom**

**Kitsune******

**Myloko******

**K707 of baca productionz**

**Joey**

**CCS Forever**

**~*LiL' DeViL*~ **

**            Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or any of its characters of course, only CLAMP does. I do however own Yumi, Reiko, Shiro, and Hiroyuki. _Ai Da Ne? is my story, and shouldn't be copied or taken without permission from me. _******

_Ai Da Ne?_

_Isn't It Love?_

A CCS Fanfiction

By, azngurL

**Chapter Four – Prelude: For the Sake of Love**

"So, Sakura-san… was…?" Shiro started while sitting down with Reiko in front of the nurse's office. 

            "Un (Yeah)." Reiko replied, leaning back into the chair. "Yesterday night, I heard Okasan yelling really loudly, and I knew…," 

            "I see…," Shiro said.       

Reiko then started to swing her legs back and forth and staring at the ceiling, looking somewhat sad, but with a smile of content to cover up her depression. "I wish I was like her, like Nesan. If it was me that Okasan was beating up, I'm certain that Nesan would jump in and take action, but I…," She placed her feet firmly on the ground and swung forward. "I'm just… a coward," 

            "Because Sakura-san's unselfish?" Shiro asked with a reassuring smile. 

            Reiko smiled as well and said, "…Yeah… I'm just afraid of what'll happen to me if I do something about it. What Okasan does to Nesan—it's pretty nasty, and I—"

            "Daijoubu, Reiko, I know how you feel …," He became silent for a minute then sighed, "…No could ever match Sakura-san, no one could be so courageous like her," 

            "Yeah I know what you mean," She said as she leaned back into her chair and again. 

            Then, Syaoran came running down the hallway with a face of panic and worry and he approached Reiko and Shiro and asked, "Sakura—Is Sakura okay?!" 

            "Yeah, yeah, chill won't you?" Shiro asked, leaning back. 

            "Hey, who are you to even talk?!" Syaoran asked, getting somewhat angry. "In what relationship do you have with Sakura anyway?!" 

            "Li-san, please calm down," Reiko said in a quiet whisper. 

            Shiro just stared at Syaoran for a moment and smiled, "That much, Li-kun?" He asked. 

            Syaoran became confused and stepped back with one foot. "…What do you mean?" 

            Shiro chuckled to himself and looked away. "It's nothing, I was just wondering about something," 

            "Yeah, and what exactly would that be, mister?" 

            "I said it was nothing," 

            All of a sudden, Sakura came out of the nurse's office, limping, and she saw everyone there waiting for her. She smiled as she saw Syaoran there and said, "Were you all waiting here?" 

            "Yeah," They all said in unison. Syaoran walked up to her and said, "Daijoubu ka, Sakura?" 

            Sakura slightly blushed as she faced him with a smile. "Daijoubu…," Then she turned away, somewhat sorrowfully and whispered, "Dai…joubu..." 

**Syaoran**

**            …I could already tell that something was wrong with Sakura. She looks at me with such content, yet at the same time, she looks at me with sorrow or something. I don't get it, I'm really confused. It's like she wants to tell me something but she can't. I wonder… She doesn't know that I know when something's wrong with her, it's like; she thinks I don't know anything about her. But I do know. I want her to open up. To say what she has to say to me. **

            "Syaoran-kun?" I heard her say. She probably noticed that I was lost in thought. I looked at her and I just couldn't help but smile. I mean, how can I resist a smile whenever I look at her? I sound like a hopeless romantic, but it's just her eyes… It says so much. It's what got me to fall in love with her anyway. 

            "Nani?" I asked.

            She smiled back at me and said, "Oh nothing. You seemed like you were deep in thought there," 

            I smiled again and took her hand. "Let's go eat lunch," I said. I watched her eyes widen a little, like it was a sudden surprise to her. But I swept it away in my mind and I watched her mouth say, "Okay, sure…," We began walking, hand in hand… I don't know why, but it felt like a dream or something. 

**All**

**            Shiro and Reiko looked at Sakura and Syaoran, then at each other. "Nesan is still very much in love with him, it's really obvious," Reiko commented softly while watching the two of them walk away together. **

"Yeah... I don't even think she has the courage to tell him that she doesn't love him. But, if she doesn't tell him, it could be also be for the best... I think," Shiro said. 

"Really? Then Nesan doesn't have to say anything bad to him?" She asked. 

"Who knows...? Gomen, I was thinking out loud. It's all up to Sakura-san though," 

"…Oh… It's it for the best, and then I don't have to see my Nesan cry anymore," She said while standing up.

Shiro stood up as well and looked at Reiko. "You really love your Nesan, do you, Reiko?" He asked. 

Reiko turned her gaze to the side, facing a door leading to an empty classroom. "Of course. I love her so much; I can never do what Okasan does to her it's the truth. Before, I used to act so nasty and mean towards her, but it was because I didn't want Okasan to get the wrong idea about me. I love my Okasan and I love Nesan too. It's all just so confusing," 

"Daijoubu, Reiko, we'll figure out something," He began to walk down the hallway and notice that Reiko wasn't following him. He turned his head. "Hm?" 

Reiko shook her head and said, "Demo (But), Shiro-san, I always that you—"

Shiro immediately interrupted. "What? That again? Honestly, Reiko, you think too much; um, let's go! No time to waste!" He exclaimed, as if he was nervous. 

Reiko sighed, but smiled to herself as she started to walk down the hallway, her hands behind her back, acting as if she was content. But actually, her mind was filled with many thoughts. Random thoughts ran through her mind, and it was all about Sakura. 

Meanwhile, Syaoran was eating his lunch on a bench with Sakura, who was just gazing out at the sky like she was thinking about something. A light breeze swept through and she felt her stomach growl lightly. "Hm? Sakura, you're not eating?" Syaoran asked; his chopsticks in one hand. 

Sakura slowly dropped her gaze onto her lap and with her right hand, she gripped her skirt. "Iie (No)… I'm not hungry," She said. 

"You sure?" He asked. 

"I'm sure." 

"……I don't believe you," 

"And why not?" 

"Because you lied to me about getting that cut on your leg also, so why should I believe that you're not hungry?" 

Sakura became slightly shocked as she turned her gaze to him. "What do you mean you don't believe me? You think I lied to you, Syaoran-kun?" 

"…You seem like you're hiding something from me, that's all. If you have something to say, say it now. Don't keep stuff from me, we're not supposed to do that, remember…?" 

Sakura quickly looked away like she did not want to face him and she discreetly gripped her skirt, thinking of what to say to him. "Ano… You see… Syaoran-kun, um…," 

"So I was right. You lied," He said straightforwardly. "Sakura, what is going on with you lately? Why do you keep stuff from me now? Why act so cold to Daidouji? …What happened in the years that I wasn't here?" He waited for a reply, but she kept silent, not facing him. "Sakura, answer me!" 

**Sakura**

"Sakura, answer me!" 

I don't know what to say… I don't know what to say to Syaoran-kun. I felt guilty enough that I lied to him before, but now he knows that I lied to him makes my situation even worse. …Should I just tell him now? Tell him that I… Um… …… God …… Why am I being put through all of this? It's like I'm being put through reality Hell or something, and I can't stand any of it. First Yumi… Then Tomoyo-chan… the engagement to Shiro-kun………

            Syaoran-kun……

                                    What do I say to Syaoran-kun?

                                                                        I don't want to say anything but I got to. I got to. For his sake……………

 Or am I just doing it for mine?

            I felt a nudge on my shoulder and it was his hand. It sent a shiver of fear down my spine, but I still didn't face him. "Sakura, look at me," He said. But I don't want to look at him, I thought, I don't want to face him, to look at him. I don't want to look at him so I won't have to helplessly go back to square one and not even tell him. Why does love have to be so complicated? Why bother falling in love if it only hurts most of the way? It's like that song that I once heard, but I never want to recall it at all. 

            I stood up without realizing it, still not facing him, and said, "…I have to go," I took a few steps forward and I could hear him get up. He stopped me by holding my arm back gently, and I stopped. 

            "Sakura, what's wrong with you? Why won't you tell me what's wrong? I'm here for you; all you gotta do is open up!" Syaoran exclaimed at me. 

            Now I didn't want to look at him anymore. If I saw his expression on his face, I know that it would just kill me. …I must sound pretty annoying, and I know I'm annoying him so much. "…Syaoran-kun, ano…," I really don't know what to say. 

            "…Sakura…Tell me…."

            "….Syaoran-kun, you know… the thing is……" 

---

            AN: AHA! Cliff-hanger! Unexpected, ne? *runs off to avoid being hit* Ahem… The preview for the next chapter, **Promise**

**Preview:**

Syaoran couldn't help himself but throw his arms around Sakura, his head against her soft hair. He held her like he didn't want to let go, like he wanted to live in that moment for all his life. "…Sakura…"

Sakura just stood still, not saying anything. And then, one slow tear came rolling down her face. 

¤¤

This chapter's question is, **why is Tomoyo's hair long? (hint: think about Sonomi and Nadeshiko)**

See ya soon!

-azngurL


	5. Promise I

**Author's Notes:** OK! I'm back yet again. Again, I'm sorry for such a long period of time of no writing ficcies. But high school is just soo tuff! Lots of homework ^^; I'm coping tho ^^. Uhm Let's see, where'd we leave off? Ah yes, I'm so pleased and happy 'bout all the reviews, so thanks a bunch, you don't know how much they mean to me ^_^. And I'm sorry for leaving you off at that AWFUL cliff-hanger! Hehehe, well, that was my intention of course. Okay, anyway What else shall I say? Oh!! My cousin/rapport/sepor/best friend ^^, **shortymk2**, has a story of her own, and it's called **Say It Isn't So**, an **S&S **fanfic. Please give it a look-see, 'kay? It'll mean a lot to her! 

Kiyone: Hey, children of God, how's everyone doing??

Kero: After our week and a half long vacation, Kiyone and I are rested up and reaaaadddy to go!

Kiyone: Yuup.

Kero: And lookie here! I bought souvenirs for everyone! *skips around and throws CCS Kero-chan Plush Toys* Don't I look handsome?

A-chan & Kiyone: _ Where'd exactly did you get the money to buy all those for everyone??

Kero: Ehehehehehe. Nooowhere.

*A-chan becomes very suspicious, takes her wallet out, and finds it empty (with a fly flying out ^^)* EEEEHHH!!??!?!!? WHAT THE--!?

Kero: *sweatdrop* I can explain!! 

A-chan: Explain what?!?!? 

*A & Kero-chan starts to fight*

Kiyone: *sweatdrop* OK, um Let's see, we'll just ignore them for now and go on to the important shtuff. The last question to the last chapter was **why is Tomoyo's hair long? And the answer isss: Sonomi kept it long to remind her of Nadeshiko**. Tomoyo does look like Nadeshiko in a lot of ways really (Manga-wise, she does, especially at times when Tomoyo's hair is curly). Thanks for answering!

**CalumonMelodyEfuimon  
ImMeEmmi  
Ayumi Tsukimiya  
mashi-maro  
aika-chan1   
Pauline  
Kamika Farinas  
Ran-chan  
Kerochan  
Syakura   
Pink Cherry Blossom  
A CCS Fan  
LilyMoonStar  
Final Fantasy Princess  
My World Is Defined By Me  
Avalon  
shazaoblossom  
CCS Luver   
Wings of Fire  
Glarie  
Tamara   
HanaNatsu   
Joey **

Kiyone: Sorry if anybody is missing from this trivia list when you should be on it. A-chan's been working really hard, so go easy on her 'kay? She'll make up for it on the next chapter, so be patient! Oh yea! Guys, remember this is **NOT A THANK YOU LIST**. It's a list for those who answer the fun-special trivial question at the end of every chapter! Just so you know

***A gets out of the fight, leaving Kero-chan pummeling air* Ah yes! I forgot to mention something about the title, Ai Da Ne?. Just for you readers to know, Ai Da Ne? is a Japanese title, it's not Chinese Mandarin. Ai, of course means Love, Da Ne doesn't have a significant meaning, but it's a part of the title, Isn't It?.Ok?? Enjoy the story!**

_Ai Da Ne?  
_**Chapter Five - Promise**  
By, azngurL

"Syaoran-kun, you know The thing is," Sakura said, almost whispering, being reluctant to answer to him. "What should I say?" She thought as she kept on staring at the ground. She took a heavy breath, then finally took it upon herself to look at him, at his eyes. "Um, gomen. I have to go," She started to walk right pass him, but then he grabbed her arm. 

"No. Don't." Syaoran said, practically gripping onto her arm. 

Sakura winced in pain at the strength of his grip. "Itai (Ouch). Let go," She whispered. 

"No. Not until you tell me," He said.

"So you think hurting me will get me to answer?" She snapped at him. 

His eyes widened and he felt hurt at her reply, so he let go of her. "SSorry," Syaoran felt so mortified and upset at that moment, he turned away, his back facing hers. "Look, Sakura, why go on with this relationship? You won't even talk to me anymore." And with that, he ran away. 

She felt her heart jump then sink, and her chest was pounding and she turned around quickly to see him running away from her. She could feel her chest pounding very hard and she was panting very lightly from anxiety. Then she could feel tears well up in her eyes. Sakura took one hand and brought it to her eye as she wiped them away. She looked at her hand and whispered, "Why am I crying?"

¤¤

"Tears, Nesan?" Reiko asked while eating ice cream in the park on a bench. 

"Un (Yeah)," Sakura mumbled, watching the pillars of water shoot upwards from the fountain that was in the center of the park. "What a fool I didn't even tell him I didn't tell him," 

"Nesan, you're not a fool. You were just a coward," Reiko said sarcastically. 

Sakura turned her gaze quickly to her step-sister, shooting a glance of innocent anger. "Eh? What did you call me, Reiko??" She asked. 

Reiko smiled playfully. "A coward," She said with such pride. Then she stuck out her tongue out of pure innocence. "Just kidding, Nesan. Just kidding," 

Sakura leaned back onto her chair, staring at the late afternoon sky. _"Maybe that is what I am. A coward."_ She thought. 

"Anyway, Nesan, are you sure it's alright for the both of us to be out here this late? Won't Okasan be mad?" Reiko asked while standing up and throwing the rest of her ice cream away in the trash bin. 

"Yeah. Okasan said that I had to be hereTzuki-san, and Shiro-kun are also gonna be here too. The temple's just over there, so I figured that this was a good spot for you and me to hang out for a while," Sakura said.

Reiko smiled at her sister, and then sat down beside her, swinging her legs back and forth. "I kinda wish it was like this all the time," She thought as she turned her gaze to Sakura. She smiled, then looked back ahead because she heard the sound of her mother's voice. 

Sakura and Reiko both stood up, seeing Yumi, Saki, Hiroyuki, and Shiro there. They both made their way there and out of respect, they bowed towards Saki. "Koban wa, Tsuki-san," They said in unison. 

Saki smiled and bowed as well. "Koban wa." 

"Okay. Let's go." Yumi said while walking towards the direction of the temple, holding Hiroyuki's hand. Saki and Reiko followed after, and Shiro waited for Sakura. "Sakura-san, so what happened?" He asked. 

Still looking straight ahead, she said, "Um Nothing happened. I didn't tell him anything," 

"Really?" 

"Yeah."

"Oh" 

"You seem so concerned,"

"I was just curious," 

They kept walking and when they got in front of the temple, both of them stopped right in front of it. They looked at it, and the both of them were tremulous. While Sakura watched the rest of them walk on, with Shiro still being there beside there, she felt her chest pounding again. "I don't wanna do this," She whispered. 

Shiro looked at her with a somewhat sad expression. He put his hand to her shoulder, and she jumped at his touch. "Sakura-san?" 

As she turned to face him, she was red from embarrassment. "Oh, sorry! I'm just," She turned away and looked at the ground. "Just nervous." Then she began to walk. 

Shiro watched her walk ahead of him, then started to walk as well. 

¤¤

"Yeah that's what happened. She just I mean Oh God She looked so scared around me," Syaoran whispered on the phone in his dark apartment room. He sat against the wall next to his sliding door that led out to his balcony. With the cordless phone in his hand, he kept turning his gaze outside. "What is she hiding?" He asked. 

"Who knows," The person said over the phone. 

"Daidouji, you honestly don't know anything about Sakura anymore? Don't you know something?" He asked. 

Tomoyo was also sitting against a wall in her dark room, twirling a strand of hair. "No. No, I don't know anything," She sighed and let go of her strand of hair, putting her hand to her face, covering one eye which was already misty-eyed. "Maybe it's all my fault," She whispered, her voice cracking. 

"? No, nothing's your fault. I hate to say it, but everything's Sakura's fault," He said, almost in a whisper. 

"No! No. It's not her fault. Maybe if I just stayed quiet and minded my own business, maybe if I pretended nothing was wrong with her-I could've avoided all of this. She and I could've still been best friends," She cried. 

"No! Daidouji, stop! None of this is your fault! Even if you stayed best friends, it wouldn't make a difference, you would've been like how you are now! Don't blame yourself! Look. We gotta talk to Sakura about this. We gotta sit down and talk with each other about all of this," 

Tomoyo wiped her flowing tears away, though they wouldn't stop flowing. "WWould she really even talk? She won't, she won't, Li-kun. She won't 'fess up, she won't tell us anything. If she won't tell me or you, she wouldn't tell," 

"Don't be so negative. She will tell us. I know we can't force her, but she can't keep this to herself. She can't keep this secret from the world," 

"If she hasn't already exposed it to somebody," 

"What do you mean?" 

"I bet she probably told Tzuki-san already, and naturally, her step-sister knows what's going on,"

"Tzuki? But why him?"

"I know that she's been hanging around him a lot lately. After her otosan died, she began talking to him more than me. That's what I noticed," 

"Argh, I can't take this anymore!!"

"Li-kun?"

"You and me and Sakura will all meet at the park, NOW." 

"W-what? But what if she refuses? If you tell her that you wanna meet with her, then she'll already know what's up!"

"I don't care! She can't keep bottled emotions and secrets all to herself, and some stranger who I don't know about."

"" 

"I'm calling her up now. Daidouji, go meet with us in the park. Don't worry, she WILL come."

""

¤¤

"Oh!! I'm so glad!! We finally got this over with! Now the marriage is final!" Tzuki Saki exclaimed; her hands clasped. "I say, since it is the weekend, that we all go out for a celebration dinner!"

"Why, that's a lovely idea!" Yumi agreed. "So let's go!"

As Saki, Yumi, Hiroyuki, and Reiko started to walk, Shiro interrupted their thoughts. "Um. Okasan, Kinomoto-san, is it alright if Sakura-san and I go out to eat by ourselves? Oh, I mean, you guys can all eat out together, but I just wanna," Shiro shot a nervous glance at Sakura, and his face said, 'play along'. "I just wanna spend time more with my future bride,"

"Aww, well isn't that nice! Of course it's alright! It's alright with you, right, Yumi-chan?" Saki asked, all excited. 

"Why of course. Just be back in a reasonable hour. Shiro-kun, make sure nothing happens to my daughter, 'kay??" Yumi asked. 

"Uh, uh, uh, don't worry!" Shiro exclaimed. 

"Alright, have fun! Let's go, guys!" Saki said as she grabbed Hiroyuki's hand, and they all started to walk, but Reiko was lagging behind. Reiko turned to look at Sakura and Shiro, and Sakura mouthed out, 'Don't worry about me.' Reiko smiled and caught up to the rest of them. 

As they both saw them leave, Sakura gave a sigh of relief, then she turned to Shiro. "So what do you wanna talk about?" She asked. 

"H-Huh?" Shiro stuttered. 

"You obviously kept me here for a reason," She said. 

"Well obviously," He remarked. "Let's get some dessert, and just hang out for a while," He said, smiling and with a small wink. 

Sakura giggled and said, "Dessert before dinner? Not good, Shiro-kun," 

"Well, dessert can be considered dinner! Come on!" Shiro said, taking her hand, and leading her across the street. 

At his touch, Sakura felt her face flush and she found herself unexplainably happy. 

Meanwhile in Syaoran's apartment   
"Dammit, no use," Syaoran cursed as he put the phone down on his bed. "She's not home I wonder where she could've gone But Daidouji is already there, so I might as well," He stood up and put on a jacket. He looked again at the view from his balcony. "Dammit, Sakura Stop running away." 

Syaoran left his apartment, making his way to the park. With his hands in his pockets, he kept walking, staring at the ground, and around him were many couples. As he got to the park, he saw Tomoyo sitting down at a bench, and when she noticed him, she stood up. "Li-kun, where is she?" She asked. 

Syaoran shook his head and said, "She wasn't at home. Either that or she knew it was me and didn't wanna answer me," 

Tomoyo smiled and said, "So what are we gonna do now? No Sakura-chan."

Syaoran smiled faintly, then sat down on the bench. Tomoyo sat down beside him, and they both were silent. 

¤¤

"Wow!!! This is so good!!" Sakura exclaimed while being surrounded by numbers of plates of desserts. "Thank you so much, Shiro-kun!"

"Heh-heh! No problem! I could tell you've been hungry these days. Right now, your body needs lotsa sugar. I haven't seen the your hyper side in such a while," 

"Mmm." She mumbled as she finished one of her dishes. "Well I'm full. What do you wanna do now?" 

"Let's just go to the park again. There's supposed to be a show or something there at this hour,"

"Really? Then let's go!" 

"Hai!" 

¤¤

"Maybe Sakura-chan just hates us now. Maybe her feelings turned cold or something and she doesn't want anything with us," Tomoyo whispered. 

"Don't say stuff like that. Geez, Daidouji, I hate to say it but you've been so negative ever since Sakura did that to you," Syaoran said, his arm behind his head. 

"I can't help it! I'm always thinking of why she hates me now then of the cool stuff we use to do together. I loved her a lot, and I can't believe I lost my most precious treasure," 

"Your most precious treasure?" He asked, looking at her. 

"Un (Yeah). My most precious treasure is Sakura-chan naturally. I love her and always will. It's not like I wanted that love to be returned, as long as she was happy,"

"I see,"

Another silence occurred between them, then Syaoran suddenly said, "What if she's in love with-"

"Hey, Shiro-kun, don't run so fast!!" A voice yelled through the park. 

Syaoran and Tomoyo both turned their head and saw Shiro, holding Sakura's hand, and running. "You wanna see it don't you??" Shiro yelled back. 

"Yeah, but my arm feels all dis-configured now!" Sakura yelled back at him. "Come on, stop!!"

Shiro stopped and let go of her hand. "Aw you're no fun. We're gonna miss it," 

Sakura went in akimbo and said, "I bet that there's not even a show,"

"How'd you figure that out?" He asked. 

She smiled and said, "I've known you for too long now y'know." 

Shiro smirked and said, "Well who can blame me for taking you to one of the most beautiful parks in town? I mean come on, at night, this place really sparkles," 

"You're just being nice," Sakura said while walking up to the centered fountain and sitting on its ledge. "But you are right; this place is nice at night. I used to come here a lot, right after my otosan died. It's really quiet here,"

"Yeah" Shiro said, while leaning against the ledge, next to Sakura. "So you really didn't tell him yet?" 

Sakura's mood swung from happy to sad as she turned her gaze to the ground. "Him? Syaoran-kun?"

Unknowingly to them, Syaoran and Tomoyo were eavesdropping on the other side of the fountain. "?" Syaoran thought as he was eavesdropping. 

"Li-kun, what are they talking about?" Tomoyo whispered. 

Syaoran didn't reply, he kept his mind and thoughts focused on Sakura and Shiro's conversation. He was intrigued, and his chest felt heavy. 

"Well, these things can't be rush, so naturally you'd be scared to tell him. But, if you did, would you even tell him why?"

"'Why'? 'Why' I don't think it's a wise reason to tell somebody why,"

"It's only fair,"

Sakura jumped off the ledge and faced Shiro. "But I can't do that! Not to him! I can't tell him that we're getting married!" She exclaimed. 

Syaoran's eyes widened as he heard Sakura's last statement. He stepped back, speechless and scared. _"W?"_ He thought as cold sweat rolled down his face. _"Married? You're getting married, Sakura? To Tzuki!?" _

Tomoyo turned around with a melancholy expression on her face and looked at the tremulous Syaoran. "Li-kun," She whispered as she stood up. She walked up to him and put her hand on his shoulder and whispered again, "Li-kun,"

"It's gotta be a joke, it's gotta," Syaoran mumbled. 

¤¤

Sakura and Shiro stood silent by the fountain, and they both turned their head to the pathway where the temple was. "In only a year I'll be standing right there," Sakura whispered depressingly. 

Shiro looked at her and said, "You're not fighting it?" 

"Why bother. I'm already engaged to you," 

"Un," Shiro sighed, "You're not much of a fighter,"

"Who says I'm a fighter?" 

"You have a strong will, Sakura-san,"

"No I don't..,"

"I admit that you don't right now. But before you did, you had lots of courage back then. That's what attracted me to you, y'know. I liked your spirited mind and the way how you stand out in the crowd, 'cause you're special,"

Sakura blushed and whispered, "Thanks. That really brought my self-esteem up,"

Shiro smiled and said, "No prob." Then Sakura started to giggle and Shiro was befuddled. "What?" He asked.

"You were attracted to me?" She asked. 

Shiro blushed. "Uh, uh, uh," He stuttered. 

Sakura giggled again. "Well I guess it's only natural. It's good practice for the wedding ceremony,"

All of a sudden, Syaoran came out of hiding, and Sakura and Shiro both turned their heads. Sakura's eyes widened and she covered her mouth with her hand. "S-Syaoran-kun!" 

"Why didn't you just say it before?!?" Syaoran asked, yelling. 

Sakura stood silent, and sweat rolled down her face as well. 

"Why didn't you just say, 'I don't love you anymore, I got Shiro now'!! Why didn't you tell me?!? I didn't have to waste all my time flying from Hong Kong if you only told me sooner that you have a frickin' fiancée! God!!" Syaoran yelled. 

"S-Syaoran-kun, no, it's not like that. You see-"

"No I don't see!!" Syaoran interrupted. "You've changed so much, Sakura!! I just don't get you anymore!! You break your friendship off with Daidouji, and now you kept it from the world that you have a fiancée!" 

"Syaoran-kun, please let me explain!!!" Sakura cried. 

Syaoran turned his back to her. "Why bother?! I know enough already!" 

"HEY!" Shiro suddenly yelled. He walked up to Syaoran and yelled, "Stop it! Stop yelling at her, this is NOT what she needs right now!" 

Syaoran turned to him and screamed, "What the hell do you want with me?! You have NO right to speak with me!" 

"Oh just shut up already!! Geez, acting like a big-shot, when Sakura-san is trying to tell her all her reasons for acting the way she is acting! But no! You won't give her the time of day!" Shiro exclaimed. 

"Shiro-kun, please stop. Don't yell anymore, please," Sakura whispered while wiping away spilled tears. 

Shiro turned around and saw Sakura crying. "Sakura-san?"

"Look, Syaoran-kun. I'm very sorry, so very sorry but, things didn't use to be this way. My otosan diedand then my okasan took over. It's kinda a hard change. I do admit that I'm engaged to Shiro-kun, but--" Sakura started. 

At that moment, Syaoran ran off, and left them there. Sakura stood there crying and Shiro confronted her. "Sakura-san, don't cry," He whispered to her. 

"I gotta go after him," She said, her tears temporarily stopping. 

"Then go after him," Tomoyo said as she came out of hiding. 

Sakura's shot wide open and she stammered, "T-Tomoyo," 

"If you have a real good reason for all of this, then you should go after him," Tomoyo whispered with a smile. 

Sakura smiled weakly and said, "But I don't think my reasons are even worthy of a listening,"

"If you love him that much,"

" You're right," She looked at Tomoyo and said, "Thank you so much," Then she ran off. 

"Sakura-chan,"

Shiro looked at the running Sakura, then at Tomoyo.

¤¤

"Syaoran-kun! Syaoran-kun!! Stop!!!!" Sakura yelled as she was running after Syaoran. "Please!! Let me talk to you!!" Eventually, Syaoran stopped, and they were in the middle of a special bamboo forest. A running creek was nearby, and its sounds echoed throughout the forest area. He stood still and Sakura caught up to him. Panting, she said, "Skun," 

Not facing her, he said, "This is your chance to tell me everything,"

Sakura became silent and sighed. Looking up at the midnight blue sky, she could feel her tremulous heart. "I can't tell you much, because this is for your own good, but I will tell you this-I love you, Syaoran-kun, you're the one and only one I will love the most If you won't accept anymore, then you don't have to, it'll be fine with me," She sighed again, then started to whisper. "Like I said before, I do admit that Shiro-kun is my fiancée, but that was decided against my own free will," 

Syaoran's eyes shot open and he turned around swiftly to look at her. Sakura had her hands clasped up to her face, and he could see tears forming in her eyes, but not allowing them to fall. "Decided against you own will? What's that supposed to mean!?" He asked. 

"What do you think it means? I have an arranged marriage with Shiro-kun. My Okasan and his okasan both planned it out over two weeks ago I think. It was all so sudden, but," Sakura paused, trying not to let her tears fall. "You know You'll be the only one. I don't care if you don't believe me, but just remember that you had someone who loved you so much that-"

Syaoran couldn't help himself but throw his arms around Sakura, his head against her soft hair. He held her like he didn't want to let go, like he wanted to live in that moment for all his life. ""  
Sakura just stood still, not saying anything. And then, one slow tear came rolling down her face.  


---

A: OK! Well, chapter 5's taken care of, now I must write chapter 6! Thanks to those who has been patient with me for this long period of time! I only get to write fanfics on the weekends ya know, so bare with me (too much homework & tests). Lessee Ah yes, the chapter trivial question! Let's see, **Who does Eriol-kun remind Sakura-chan of?** Might be a toughie This refers to the manga, but I trust you guys to figure it out (If you don't that's okay ^_^). What else Ah yes, no preview for chapter 6 as it has not been written yet, so I'm sorry! Please review!

Questions/Comments? Review or email me!  


  



	6. Promise II

**Author's Notes: **Ok, ok, I know I'm late *avoids being hit by paper balls*, but please don't get mad!! Seriously, my schedule is all whacked up now, and when I have free time, all I wanna do is relax/go online/draw so I don't get that much time for my ficcies like before. I will always update though, that is a guarantee ^_^. What else Oh yes! I'm switching internet servers, and now I'll have cable modem! I'm so happy! So many new opportunities *drool*. I'm also going to have a website soon, so please wait for that too (S&S dedicated ^_^). And thanks so much for the reviews, guys! It made me so happy!

By the way, the question to the last chapter was, **who does Eriol remind Sakura of**? Naturally, the answer is** Kinomoto Fujitaka, her dad** ^^. It's kinda hard to explain, but the manga gots all the details ^^. Thanks for answering! You guys are smart!!

**ImMeEmmi  
Medieval Legend15  
Animefreak242** - Answer to your question about the vase Reiko-chan never admitted anything about the vase; it was actually Hiroyuki [stepbrother] who did it. All Reiko did was try to stand up for Sakura-chan at the dinner table so Sakura wouldn't be in deeper trouble. Yumi-san didn't like the fact that Reiko was standing up for Sakura and exclaims that she is becoming "more and more like her" supposedly. ^^  
**Mitski  
~*~NaTaLiE  
silverg3r** - Answer to your question I'm not 'azn monkey'  
**k7o7 of baca productionz  
aika-chan1   
sakurakawaiicherry  
Ran-chan  
mashi-maro  
tina  
kirei crystal  
Moonfairy2000  
odango  
Midori  
Stars from Above  
sakura-luv-syaoran** - Ah, so you're sisters with 'memoriesliveon'? How cute! But you guys are both right!! ^^  
**Syaoran's Tenshi Itsumademo  
Memoriesliveon  
ccs_lover   
Glarie**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CCS or any of its characters but Yumi, Reiko, Shiro, Saki, and Hiroyuki. Ai Da Ne? is my story, and shouldn't be copied or taken without my permission. 'Wakatte Itahazu' sung by Akemi Sato, doesn't belong to me either. 

**_Ai Da Ne?  
_Japanese:** Isn't It Love?  
Chapter Six - Promise II  
By, azngurL

///

In the middle of the quaint forest, a dim light was shining down upon the trees because of moonlight. Sakura and Syaoran were there, taking it all in, trying to keep the moment alive. "Syaoran-kun, I'm very sorry. I should've told you," Sakura whispered in his embrace. 

Syaoran was in a state of angst, and held her close. " That's why you're different? "

"So many people say I've changed because they don't know the real me anymore," Sakura replied. 

"So what is the real you?" Syaoran asked letting her go, and taking her shoulders and whirling her around so he confronted her. 

Sakura remained silent and didn't look at him. She turned her gaze to a running creek that made such a light noise, and it just echoed throughout the whole dim-lighted forest. 

He noticed her turned away, turning away from the subject, from him, from everything. "It still doesn't explain why you're acting the way you do to Daidouji," He whispered. 

"Our business has nothing to do with anything It doesn't concern you," She said, still looking at the running creek. 

He still held on to her shoulders. "Why? Why won't you tell me anything?" He asked. 

No reply. Sakura didn't say a word, didn't look at him at all. She just kept her gaze at that running creek, and listening to the echoes it made.

"Sakura, look at me!" He yelled as he practically shook her. 

Sakura finally looked at him and said so quietly, "What? What do you want me to say? Why do you want me to say anything when I just wanna keep it all to myself?" 

"I wanna help you! I know something's wrong, something's going wrong! I wanna help, just tell me what's wrong, Sakura!" He exclaimed. 

"I don't want any help! I don't, I don't need help!" She exclaimed, trying to free herself from. 

He let go of her and she fell to the ground in a sudden movement. She hugged herself with her arms and didn't look at him once more, didn't say anything. He dropped down to the floor, facing her. They were just there, not saying anything, and there was a morose silence. He then took his hand and cupped her face. "Look at me," He whispered. 

Sakura slowly turned her head to look at him, and her face was so sad to look at. She was silent and so was he, and he gathered up all of the courage in the world to say, "It feels like I don't know the real you anymore." 

¤¤

"So when did you suddenly become Miss Best Friend again?" Shiro asked, leaning against the shooting water fountain. 

Tomoyo looked at him with an annoyed look. "What's it to you? Anything that goes on between us has absolutely nothing to do with you," She snapped. 

"Yeah? So what if it doesn't concern me? I'm worried about Sakura-san too," Shiro said, looking at her. 

"Yeah well, so is Li-kun, but then again, there's no difference, is there?" Tomoyo asked, being sardonic. "In the end, we realize that everyone here is worried for her because they love her, that's always the case. But then again, it also tells us that we love her so much, it hurts to see her drift away from you" 

Shiro looked up at the night sky and said, "I guess everyone's afraid of that happening," 

"You love Sakura-chan more than anything?" She asked. 

He looked at her, turning his gaze slowly from the sky. "I don't know if I love her more than anything," He whispered. 

"Oh? Then what?" She asked. 

"I love her more than life itself." 

¤¤

"Sakura, gomen [sorry]. Please don't cry," Syaoran said, still sitting on the ground with her.   
  
Her head turned away, she tried to stop her tears and she whispered, "I can't stop though Isn't it funny? I was exactly like this when my Otosan died, except that," She turned to look at him. "I knew that he wouldn't want me crying like this all the time. But then you whenever I look at you, I get sad because I'm so afraid of losing you. You treat me like you don't know me now, and I I just don't know what or how to act around you. You make me feel so intimidated to you now, I can't stand it,"  
  
At her words, he suddenly felt bad and turned his head. "I'm I'm sorry. I never meant it for you to feel that way," 

"Mm," She mumbled, still looking at the ground. She got up and wobbled to her feet. "I'm sorry if I'm causing you any trouble. If you think I'm a burden to you now Then where do you wanna go from here," She looked at him, and he looked back at her. "Syaoran-kun?" She continued. 

_Donna toki mo  
Issho ni ite hoshii nante  
Omoccha ikenai to_

_[Even though  
I know I shouldn't think about  
How I wish we could always be together]_

His eyes widened and he backed away a little. "What do you mean, where do you wanna go? Sakura, you can't be serious, right? I mean, come on, we-"

"You said it yourself, what's the point in going on with this relationship if nothing is going to happen!?" Sakura continued, snapping back. She immediately turned away and though to herself, "Damn!!" while covering her mouth and closing her eyes tightly. 

Syaoran became looked at the back of her head and sighed and said, "Fine. If it's better this way, then I have no problem about it," He then whispered, "I haveno problem with it," 

_"S!!!"_ Sakura thought as she started to cry silently, still covering her mouth. 

"You need to be happy, right?" He asked as he put his hand on her shoulder. "If you're happy, then I'm happy That's what I only wish for you So This'll make everything better then, right? If I see you happy, then I'll be happy. That's all you gotta do For me Be happy with Tzuki, 'kay?" He asked. 

_Osaete-ita  
Watashi no kokoro no koe  
Tomerarezu ni ima mo afure  
Sou de kurushii no_

_[Even now, the voice of my heart,  
Which I've tried to suppress,  
Seems to overflow endlessly...  
So much so that it hurts.]_

He patted her shoulder and noticed that she didn't do anything. "Sakura won't you even look at me?" He started to walk to where she was and suddenly she said, "Stop." "Eh?" He whispered to himself. 

"Please don't come here," She whispered; her back still to him. 

_Watashi ni wa wakatte-ita hazu  
Aishitatte hitorijime  
Dekinai koto_

_[I should have known.  
I just can't keep my love for you  
inside, all to myself.]_

"Sakura" 

"I don't want you to look at me. I look like crap right now and I can't let you see that. I don't want you to see me as a person who's not strong and looks so weak So weak that it makes that person cry so much," She whispered. 

His eyes widened. "Sakura?" He swiftly turned her to look at her and he saw her red and crying face. "Sakura," He whispered, his arms on her shoulders. "Why?"

  
Her face wasn't looking at his; their eyes didn't meet. "This is how it'll be?" She asked. 

He didn't reply and just kept looking at her. 

"I don't know why I'm crying Everything's so unclear now, and my chest hurts so much. What is it that I'm feeling?" She couldn't contain herself anymore and just leaned towards his chest. "Just please do me a favorAnd hug me tightly, pleaseOne last time?" 

He took her in his embrace and hugged her tightly. She cried on his chest and felt his warmth. She kept on crying and crying And then he too Syaoran he began to cry as well, but silently, to not let Sakura know. 

_Demo ima wa taisetsu na omoi  
watashi dake ga mieru hontou  
shinjite  
aishi-tsudzukeru_

_[But now, it's a precious thought.  
I believe in the truth  
only I see, and keep on loving you...]_

_¤¤_

"Tzuki Mm," Tomoyo mumbled as she swiftly turned her head aside. "I guess it was kinda obvious,"

"Kinda obvious? You knew?" Shiro asked. 

"Women's intuition is never wrong. Plus, you seem so willing and so protective over Sakura-chan. I thought it was just a harmless friendship, but what guy could not love Sakura-chan? I mean come on," Tomoyo said, practically laughing. 

Shiro walked over to the fountain and jumped on it and sat down. "Enough about me," He said, smiling. "What about you? Are you and Sakura-san gonna go back to the friendship you guys had?" 

"Wakaranai [I don't know]," She whispered while twirling her long hair. 

"You don't know? Why not?" He asked. 

Tomoyo began gradually silent and didn't reply. 

"Oy, Daidouji, answer me," He said.  
Then he could see it-Tomoyo's tears-which just started flowing down her pale face. He walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder. "Daidouji what's wrong?" 

"Would she" Tomoyo whispered. 

"Would she what?"

"Would she even accept me again? Even after the things I said to her?" 

Shiro gently smiled. "Daidouji no baka [You idiot] Of course. It's Sakura-san we're talking about here. You guys are the ones who should be making up though. So one of you has to make an effort to do something about this otherwise, nothing will happen. Everything will work out for the best," He patted her shoulder and smiled. "Right?" 

She looked up at him and said, "Hai!!" 

**¤¤**

**Tomoyo**

It's no wonder why I always see Sakura-chan so content with Tzuki Shiro. He makes you feel so happy and comforting That night He brought me home and when I went to my room, I started to cry again. But the tears that I shed that night were tears of relief and happiness. Tzuki is right Sakura-chan I miss those days. I just wanna hug you and comfort you like I used to when you were happy or sad How much fun we had It seems like a big memory I lost.

But with you and Li-kun. What's gonna happen? Sakura-chan I wanna tell you now If anything happens between you too. 

**I'll always be here to comfort you.**

---

**AN:** Do you think it's kinda short? I'm really sorry, guys!!! *gets on my knees and bows like crazy*. Promise to make the next longer Did I already say that in the last chapter?? Um. Well at least I updated with my crazy schedule ^^;;. This was one of my weekends where I didn't get any homework, thus allowing me to write my ficcies. Please review, it's greatly appreciated!!

Ok, this is VERY easy!! **What does 'Yue' mean? **

Write later.  
- achan  



	7. Friendship's Way

**Achan:** WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! **I'm SOOOO SOOOORRRY!!** I'm so sorry, guys, I really mean it! **School has really gotten the better of me,** and out there it feels like a war zone for me because its really competitive, and I refuse to be on the very bottom. But that's just me ^ ^. So Just saying that I'm really really sorry. But you know, by the time it reached like mid-January (?) I thought that everyone had forgotten about me already, so then I started lagging even more. But then **I got more reviews** and then I got **emails**! **Thank you so much!!** You don't know how much that meant to me. **I promise to keep updating and writing, but updating won't be on a regular basis like before ^^;;. **Once again, thanks to those who encouraged me to keep on writing.

Oh yea! Please check out my new online manga!! You can get the address on my profile ^^. There are only about 3 pages but you know More will come! That's one of the reasons for my inactiveness, because I was really busy with that as well. So please check it out?

Kero: Did I ever mention how much Achan talks so much?

Kiyone: Shhh

Kero: "Shh" what?! I'm only stating!

Kiyone: Hey, why are you yelling!?

Kero: Because you started it!

Kiyone: *sweatdrop* What?

Kero: YOU started it!

Kiyone: Seriously, what?

Kero: ARGHHHHHHHH. 

Achan: LoL, anyway, I'll leave those two. Thanx for answering the question from the last chapter, **What does 'Yue' mean?** And of course, it means, **Moon in Chinese [the full term is Yue-Liang]. Thanks for answering!!**

**wchan39  
Xiao Mei - **_Mei-chan!! Wow, been a while ^^._**  
Akiea  
Summer Rain  
Mitski  
Wings of Fire  
A CCS Fan  
the Dragon in your Midst  
~*~NaTaLiE  
Animefreak242  
Idiot1988  
japanfan - Thank you!! ^_^  
sakurakawaiicherry  
Trulie Hope  
KawaiiLilyBlossom  
K7o7 of BaCa PrOdUcTiOnZ  
Kan-chan  
KanbiAme  
PeachBlossom4416   
Joey   
Mitsuki  
Sheryl V  
Final Fantasy Princess  
Silverbluerose**

_Ai Da Ne?  
_**Chapter Seven - Friendship's Way**  
By, azngurL "achan"

_¤¤_

_Knock knock.   
Knock knock. _

Sakura had heard it several times in her room the following morning. She didn't get up from bed, and didn't even get any sleep. She kept crying her eyes out until she couldn't spill anymore tears. 

_Knock knock _

"Just leave me alone," Sakura mumbled as she turned her head aside, facing her wall. 

"?" An innocent voice said from behind the door. 

Sakura's eyes slowly opened, with a hint of tears streaming down. "ko? Oh," She quickly got up and looked at her door. "Gomen ne, I'm not feeling well"

"Oh Well Um," Reiko turned her back and leaned against the door. "Daijoubu ka [Are you okay]? Okasan is getting kinda frantic. She's wondering what went on between you and Shiro-san last night to get you to be like this," 

"Nan demo nai no [Nothing]. Nan demo nai," She gripped the sheets of her bed with Kero sitting on her shoulders looking at her so melancholy. "It's not like I'm really sick My heart just feels heavy today, that's all. Tell Okasan that I'll be down in a minute,"

"Do you want to do that?" Reiko asked suddenly. "Okasan will-"

"I don't care," Sakura got up and Kero flew from her shoulder as he watched her go to her closet and take out something to wear. "It doesn't matter. I don't wanna keep myself in here Oh, Reiko?"

"H-Hai (Yes)?" Reiko asked, her back still to the door. 

"If I don't recall, I did promise you a day out, ne? Let's go out today; I think it'll do you and me good,"

Reiko couldn't resist but smile. "Hai!! I'll get ready then! I'll give an excuse to Okasan too!"

"OK!" Sakura said while putting on her skirt. After she got dressed she walked to her door. 

"Sakura-" Kero started; his paw stretched out to her. 

Sakura stood before the door smiling somewhat sadly, her back to him. "Gomen nasai I'm not being much of a good friend to you that much, huh, Kero-chan?" 

Kero remained silent. "No, what makes you say that?" He asked. 

Sakura chuckled and faced him. "Iko [Let's go]," she said while pointing to the pocket in her bag. 

Kero smiled and flew in to the pocket, anticipating the day that they were going to have.   


¤¤

_SLAP!  
_  
Sakura stepped backwards but didn't fall; she tried not to fall in front of her stepmother. She held her face, trying to force her tears back. But she remained strong and looked at her mother with bold confidence.   
Reiko, who was in the same room as she, looked at her mother and her sister, scared. Her heart racing; she wanted to shout, "STOP!" but she was afraid of the repercussions. 

"You stupid child," Yumi mumbled as she looked at Sakura straight in the eye. 

"I don't understand what I did to make you so angry," Sakura said bluntly, like a monotonous type of voice. 

"Don't talk to me like you have no respect you half-wit!" Yumi screamed. 

Sakura winced at the words, and Kero kept still, listening to the conversation. She looked up to her mother once more. "You know--" 

"NO! Shut up, I don't want to hear ANYTHING from you!" Yumi screamed. "I am your mother-your stepmother, rather. I don't tolerate such behavior in the morning. I don't ever want you to be bumming on that God-forsaken bed doing nothing while there is work to be done!" She slapped her again. "Understand me!?" 

" Wakarimashita [I understand]." Sakura mumbled reluctantly. 

"Tch." Yumi walked away from the room. 

Reiko ran to her sister and hugged her from behind. "Nesan, Nesan! Ne," Reiko whispered as she let her head rest on her sister's back. 

Sakura moved slowly and touched her sister's hands that were holding her from behind. She broke down to the floor slowly, started to cry. "Reiko," 

Reiko started to cry too and held on to her sister tightly. 

Meanwhile Kero sat inside the pocket of her bag, looking upset. " There's no choice left" 

¤¤

They walked along the streets of Tomoeda silently, but then Reiko brought it upon herself to suddenly jump in front of her sister, walking backwards with a huge grin. "Nesan,"

Sakura smiled, "Nani?"

"Eheee, I got a surprise for you!" Reiko exclaimed. 

"Eh?" 

"Chotto matte [Hold on!]!" Reiko yelled as she ran off to the street. 

"Eh!? Reiko!" Sakura yelled after. "Uh" 

"Psst, Sakura!" Kero yelled from the bag. 

"Oh! Kero-chan! What? You're still hungry? I just gave you half of my life savings on ice cream!" Sakura exclaimed. 

Kero sweatdropped. "NO!!" But then he smiled because he saw the Sakura he always knew just at that moment. "There's something I gotta tell you, and I know you won't like it but I'm your friend,"

Sakura blinked, "Nani..?"

"Sakura, look, you gotta-"

"NESAN!!" Reiko screamed from the across the street. 

"Eh?" Sakura said as she turned her head to where Reiko was. Then she saw her, but with someone else-Tomoyo. "T-Tomoyo-chan!?" 

Kero looked at her than at her sister and Tomoyo. _"Tomoyo huh?" _

¤¤

**A:** Yoshe! Cliffy ^ ^. Hope you guys liked it? I think it's a bit short...  
Promise to get 2 chapters out for you later okay??  
Check out my online manga while you're at it ^0^  
-achan

Next question is, **what did Fujitaka refer to Nadeshiko when they met for the first time? (Or rather, when she fell from the tree and landed on top of him ^^;;)**

_Stay tooned!  
_


	8. Sayonara

**azngurL**: Yknow I hate to not be able to keep my promises, especially to you guys. It upsets me really (really!) because I don't really know where I could've gone from last year (refer to A Winged Angel if you're a new reader), so. **I'M SO SORRY! I'M SORRY I'M SORRY X INFINITY!**

*pants* I all told you my situations and schedules already ne? Please try to understand Lately I've been getting more reviews and email, so I'm really happy. Thank you for still supporting what I love to do ^.^. Other than school and social life, the other reason for my lack of updating is because of my online manga (as stated in previous chapter) and my blog/personal site. You know, a reader IMed me and said, "Are you quitting fanfics?" (you know who you are - I look forward to chatting w/ you again! ^^), and I went, "O.O. Me? Quit fanfics, hahaha never -" At least until college .. I will update, just not on a regular basis, but I'll make sure the stories I started will have their endings, just for you guys.

**edit** Okay, I wrote that rant a month ago, so I'll rant again now, hoping to finish this long chapter by this week. Few days ago, I realized that I missed all my people =( . Tooo much! The ones I used to chat with, I don't chat with anymore, and I'm also thinking that some of you guys forgot me! Wahhhhh, I miss all of you! Gee, online life is so harsh. Peace to all my online friends whom I haven't talk to in a while, miss ya!

I heard CLAMP made a new CCS series! Well, at least for the shonens in Japan - yea, it's supposed to appeal to Shonens this time, b\c it's in a Shonen Manga Magazine, but who the hell cares! Syaoran looks so sexy (weeee), and Sakura looks pretty! I'm trying to get a hold of scanlations ^^, I found some, but the idiot put the wrong URL for the address. Anyway, it's supposed to be a totally different storyline, so it's an AU sorta thing! Wai wai, I can't wait! XD. Btw, I'M FINALLY FREE! FREE FROM HELL, YATTA! **/edit**

- The question was, **what did Fujitaka refer to Nadeshiko when they met for the first time?** Answer was **Fallen Angel (or angel)**!  
**Thanks for answering, you guys are SMART! XD**

AnimeObsessionFantasy  
Nate0130  
CCS Fan  
Fangboy  
S+S 4ever  
Star Sakura  
Illusion Dreamer  
Medieval Legend15 - *hugs* heehee, I lub chatting with you!  
MistressOFfate  
A CCS Fan  
Animefreak242  
Moonfairy2000  
rainbow-dreamer  
Cherry Lee  
Sharky  
DoggieEarDemon12  
BlackYingFaLi831  
Xiao Mei  
Memoriesliveon  
K7o7 of BaCa PrOdUcTiOnZ

Thanks to those who left me a review You don't how much it meant to me XD.

**Disclaimer**: I don't CCS or any of the characters, you get my drift. Songs featured in here are "Myself" by Changin` My Life, and "Saigo no Yakusoku" by Kouda Mariko.

* * *

**_Ai Da Ne?_**

Chapter Eight - "Sayonara "

By, azngurL "achan"

•••

**Sakura**

Tomoyo-chan! Tomoyo-chan! Why is Tomoyo-chan here? Naze [Why] Could it be Reiko-chan? But why? I, I can't look at her, not after everything's that happened. So then why did this have to happen all of a sudden?

"You look well," I heard Tomoyo say while managing to look up. She bowed as usual. "But are you eating? You look like a stick!"

I managed I managed to smile a bit, but it gradually faded. For some reason, I didn't feel the bond that tied us together. Did she feel the same way too? I wanna know. I wanna know what she's thinking. Are we still best friends in her mind or just mere acquaintances now?

Tomoyo-chan ... It's been a while ... Since you last said my name.

**All**

"Everyone is always saying that," Sakura said, "I'm just on a diet,"

"Oh goodness gracious, Nesan, why don't you listen to those people? I mean really," Reiko said, her hand on her forehead.

Sakura shot a glance at Reiko. Reiko knew why she was so thin, but didn't know why she had to comment to it. She sighed heavily and shook her head. "So what are we doing today?" She asked.

Reiko pointed to a Chinese Cuisine Restaurant down the street. "Eat. We're going to eat. Okay?"

"Okay!" Tomoyo said cheerfully.

Sakura watched them both go off. A streak of worry went about her face. _"Tomoyo-chan doesn't know how to act towards me. But if she's going to ignore me, it'd be best if she didn't come at all."_

**¤¤  
Tomoyo**

Sakura-chan's so thin, it surprises me. I wanna yell at her and tell her to stop dieting - I know something's going on, I know it's none of my business, but ! But I'm just worrying about her like a best friend should do. This is so pathetic; I don't even know how to act around her either. I just can't ignore her I wanna go back. Way back.

_Just take me back. _

**¤¤  
**  
**All**

They ate their lunch, however in silence. Reiko observed them and started to worry. "_What should I do? They're both not talking ,"_ She glanced at both of them. _"Yosh - I'll do the famous, 'Excuse me, I have to go to the bathroom', thing,"_ She placed her rice bowl down and said with a smile, "Gotta use the bathroom, be right back!" And with that she left.

Sakura and Tomoyo both knew Reiko's attention and heavily sighed. Hearing both of their sighs in unison, they looked at each other and giggled.

"So how've you been?" Sakura asked, somewhat quietly.

"Okay I guess, for the most part," Tomoyo replied while wiping her mouth with a napkin.

"Mm , I see. Anything new?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing. You?"

"Same."

**Sakura**

What is with this conversation of ours! It's such a pathetic conversation, I can't take it!

I looked at Tomoyo and I caught her looking at me. For some reason I blushed. "What?" I managed to say.

"N-nothing." She replied, looking away.

Okay. Weird. And yet, I'm feeling intrigued right now. I carefully picked my head up and looked at her again. She was staring at me-again. This time, I was really intrigued. "W-What? What is it? Something on my face?" I asked.

"No." She replied bluntly.

Give me a better answer.

"Then?" I asked.

"Then?" She asked, almost mimicking me.

Uh, okay. "Is is there a reason why you're staring at me?" I managed to ask.

_Kimi no hitomi no oku ni ano hi samishisa wo mitsuketa  
Futari niteru no kana? Kitsukeba itsu mo tonari ni ite kureta _

_(That day, deep in your eyes, I saw the loneliness  
Are the two of us really alike? If I'd realized it, you were always by my side )_

And then she smiled at me - the smile she used to give me. I felt my eyes blur out for some reason, but I blinked them out, until I heard her say,

**"I'm trying to see if my Sakura-chan is still there, underneath her poker-face, that's all."**

**I started to cry right there and then.**

_Doushite konna ni suki nan darou?  
kimi no koe kanshii hodo hibiiteru yo  
ima made nani ga sasae datta ka  
tooku hanarete wakatta yo _

_(Why do I love you so much?  
Your voice rings inside me so much it makes me sad  
Just what it was that supported me so much  
From afar, I realize it now)_

We were outside, and it started to rain. Kero-chan left my bag Reiko-chan isn't there It was just us. Sitting on a bench, in the rain. It was something we'd always use to do, whenever the both of us were having problems. She held me in silence and I kept on crying. The thing is, I was debating with myself -whether to tell her or not.

"It's alright Sakura-chan, shh .it's alright, don't cry anymore ," Tomoyo-chan whispered while rubbing my hair. But she didn't know why I was crying. "I ... I'm so sorry!" She exclaimed.

**¤¤  
All**

Sakura's eyes opened slowly "What for?" She asked silently.

"For being such a bitch. For being such a bitch, I'm really sorry , Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo exclaimed while closing her eyes. Though the rain was present, it couldn't hide her tears.

Sakura tightened her arms around Tomoyo. "T-Tomoyo-chan ," She let her tears fall. "It's not your fault ,"

Tomoyo kept on crying.

"You see ... After my dad died ... "

**¤¤  
Sakura**

My face must look disgusting right now but I guess what happened, made up for it. I can't help but smile, it seems like everything's started to turn my way... Except Syaoran-kun. What do I do, Syaoran-kun? I love you so much. Where are you now ? Happy without me ? I really ... I really want to be happy with you. I want you and me to be happy together.

"Syaoran-kun , where are you?"

**¤¤  
All**

"Sakura?" A voice came from behind all of a sudden.

Sakura gasped and turned around - it was Syaoran, holding an umbrella, his face all red.

"S-Syaoran-kun?" She whispered.  
His eyes half-closed and then he said, "You shouldn't be walking out in the rain without an umbrella," and with that he fell on his knees.

"Syaoran-kun! Syaoran-kun, what's wrong?" Sakura asked as she held him up.

"Heh I think I have a fever," He replied, smirking.

"Syaoran-kun no baka, what were you thinking? What were you doing, just standing out in the rain?"

"Who knows .,"

Sakura's eyes widened and she stood him up. "Let's go to your apartment, you're you're burning up,"

" OK."

They got to his apartment, soaking wet. Sakura led Syaoran to his bedroom and closed the door. With her back to it, she looked around. _"It's been a while Since I've been here ,"_ She thought. "Syaoran-kun, are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah. I'm managing. You can come in now," He replied.

Sakura opened the door and found him lying on his bed in new clothes with a wet cloth to his forehead. Then she sneezed.

"You're gonna catch a fever too," He said, not looking at her.

She shook her head, "Doesn't matter I'll make you something and then go home,"

"You don't have to."

"I'm going to."

She left the room and went to the kitchen where she started to boil water. Though she felt light-headed, she still kept on standing, and made him homemade tea. "Hai [Here], I hope you like it," She said while handing him the cup.

"Ah - thanks," He said.

She sat down on his bed and watched him drink it. "Syaoran-kun ," She whispered.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"I - I made up with Tomoyo-chan, so you can stop stressing over that fact now,"

"Really? That's great, I'm happy for you two. You know, Daidouji wasn't haven't the time of her life without you,"

"Yeah. I know. I'm her best friend, it's only natural for _me_ to feel the same way ," She started to feel light-headed again and so she held her head up. "Ah ," She moaned.

"What's wrong? Sakura?" He asked, getting out of bed.

"My head ... It hurts ," She started coughing.

He felt her forehead. "Ah-you have a fever too,"

"Great, just great ," She whispered, coughing in-between.

"You should go home,"

"I don't want to ,"

"Eh ?"

"I don't want to go home,"

"Look, Sakura, you gotta go home, you're sick!"

"That doesn't matter!" She argued. She looked up at him with tears swelling up. "My only chance to be with you is now ,"

"Only chance? What are you talking about? It's over, everything's over. Everything's over Sakura, just go home,"

Sakura covered her mouth with both hands and allowed her tears to fall on her hot skin. Syaoran looked at her, somewhat confused, and said, "Why are you crying? There's no reason to be crying,"

Sakura slowly lowered her head, her tears falling on his blanket. Syaoran wasn't looking her way anymore. "S -Sorry. I'm sorry you had to lose trust in me," She whispered. "But even if we're not together I'll still remember you - always. Always !" More tears fell as her voice started to crack. "Syaoran-kun you were my first real love that made me so happy. I don't think love like that, can be forgotten. I'll just say that Thank you for e-everything." She stood up and left.

_Sayonara isogu you ni  
Anata ni furi-dasu ame  
Nani ka nan demo ii hanashite  
Motto soba ni itai_

_(As it started to rain,  
You seemed in a hurry to say goodbye.  
Let's talk about something...anything.  
I want to be with you a little longer.)_

Syaoran fell upon his bed, closed his eyes, and his tears fell.

•••

**Sakura**

Was that right what I said to him? Now I can't stop crying, and the rain won't stop pouring. I know that when I get home, Yumi-okasan will beat me and yell at me. But That doesn't matter anymore. I might as well fade away I don't really have any place.

Any place Where else can I escape to?

"Somebody ..."

I'm feeling light-headed again Stupid fever

Faintly ... I'm hearing a voice crying out my name ...

somebody save me.

* * *

**A:** Wowers, I wrote my first long chapter in months! *stretches* At least, I _think_ it's long enough. XP. Hope you guys enjoyed, please leave a review! I'll get the next chapter out soon.

**Preview for the next chapter, **

I looked at her, unable to keep it inside anymore. It exploded. "Sakura-san, forget about him already! Don't you see? I love you!" I can't believe I said that.

**Question, **  
In the anime, what was the first outfit Tomoyo made for Sakura (bit of a toughie ^^)?

Laters, guys!  
- azngurL "achan"


	9. I Love You

**Author's Notes: **Gomen for the late update. Though it's summer, I am quiet busy. My social life suddenly got active-er . But that doesn't mean I forgot about everyone - thank you so much for the comments, nyo! Sooo happy. My harddrive crashed, and initially, this chapter was going to be out faster, but noooo. I even wrote separate comments for everyone!! Gahhhh I don't feel like putting down the winner's list today the chapters what matters right now @_@ -- gomen!!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own CCS or any of the characters, yeah you know. I am in possession of Yumi, Reiko, Shiro, Hiroyuki, and all my own original characters - Songs, "Deep River" by Utada Hikaru doesn't belong to me either. 

_Ai Da Ne? (Isn't It Love?)  
_**Chapter 9 - I Love You **  
By, azngurL

"Tadaima [I'm home]," Reiko said as she entered the Kinomoto house. Dripping wet, she removed her shoes and walked in to see her mother sitting in the living room. It seemed like she was sitting there for a while, contemplating on something. "Plotting something, are you?"

Without turning her head, Yumi said in return, "Okairi-nasai [welcome back]"

Reiko too a good look at her mother and noticed something was wrong. "Okasan?" She walked to the living room and placed her hands at her shoulders. Yumi looked up at her daughter. 

As much as Reiko hates how Yumi treats Sakura, she still loves her - as a mother. It's only natural. "What's up?" Reiko asked, looking down. 

Yumi looked away. " Nan demo nai no [nothing],"

"Come on, tell me!" Reiko said with a persistent smile. 

Hiroyuki ran in and looked somewhat happy, yet upset. "One-chan, guess what??"

Reiko looked over to her younger brother. Yumi looked at Hiroyuki. "Hiro-chan, please keep it quiet," she said to her son. 

"Demo ~!" Hiroyuki complained. 

"Daijoubu, Okasan. Naniyo, Hiro-chan [What is it]?" Reiko said bending down to look at her brother. 

With a loud voice, he exclaimed, "Sakura-one-chan's going away!"

**¤¤**

"E?" Sakura murmured as she stirred awake. She looked around, her eyes focusing. "Koko wa [this place],"

"My apartment," A deep voice said as he walked over and sat on the bed. 

"Shiro-kun!!" Sakura said with a smile. "Eh? Your apartment-"She suddenly gasped, "I have to go home. RIGHT NOW,"

"So much for a "thank-you-for-bringing-me-up-to-your-apartment-let-me-give-you-a-kiss" huh," Shiro mumbled. 

"Did you say something?"

"Nope,"

" I will definitely get beat for this. It's 9 already ," Sakura whispered, gripping onto the sheet. 

"My mom's not here, so you're not in that much trouble, Sakura-san,"

"I can't stand it though," She shut her eyes. "Everything's gone so wrong and I don't know why. Everyday, everyday, I dread going home - I want to go somewhere else. Everyday, I get beat by her for no reason. I can't stand it!!"

Shiro held her. 

"S,"

"It's okay Don't be so scared. Don't worry about it so much, everything'll be fine,"

She leaned on his chest and started to cry. "It's too hard to accept,"

"It's always hard. And then you find a way. It's always like that you know?"

""

**¤¤**

**[Flashback]**

"What do you mean, Hiro-chan?" I asked politely. 

"Okasan said that Sakura-onechan is going away," Hiroyuki pointed his finger up with pride, "That she's moving or something - and then I get to use her room when she's out!"

Reiko's eyes widened and she stood up abruptly and looked at Yumi. "What ? What?! WHAT IS THIS!? OKASAN!! WHAT IS THIS!?" She shouted. 

Yumj stood up and walked over to Reiko. With a blank stare she said, "It's as he said. Sakura will be leaving this household."

"Demo doushite (but why)?! Do you hate her THAT much to be KICKING her out of the HOUSEHOLD?!" Reiko argued loudly. 

Yumi's blank face gradually changed into anger. "Enough, Reiko!"

Reiko shook her head furiously and couldn't accept her own mother's doing. "You're so cold-hearted," tears fell from her eyes because of the sudden trauma and shock - from the very thought of losing Sakura. "SHE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO DESERVE THIS, YOU MAKE HER LIFE A LIVING HELL, FORCE HER TO MARRY AGAINST HER WILL, AND NOW YOU'RE KICKING HER OUT?! TO WHERE?! HOW CAN YOU BE SO COLD-HEARTE-"

And a big swing of Yumi's hand came crashing into Reiko's right cheek, sending her to the ground. Not looking at her mother, her eyes widened, tears falling, she didn't know what to do, what to think. She was now in Sakura's very same position, very same hell, very same life in that one single moment. 

"I swear You're turning into HER bit by bit everyday. It SCARES ME. STOP IT, NOW. Reiko you are not the daughter I once knew and loved," Yumi said, hovering over her, looking down upon her very own daughter. 

Closing her eyes she whispered, "You're heartless What happened to you ?" and she ran upstairs, to her room, and locked the door. 

**[End of flashback]**

Gasping to breath, tears still streaming from her eyes, she fell to her knees and cried furiously. "What's what's going on ?"

**¤¤**

Still holding her, she broke their silence and said, " I have to go home,"

He held her tighter. "Are you sure?"

"What should I expect when I get home? A slap on the face maybe a beating in my stomach no dinner why didn't I appreciate it all earlier?" She said, trembling. "And then there's Syaorankun,"

Shiro's expression changed and he held her away from his embrace, looking directly into her face. He wanted to say something, but he didn't know how to express it. He held it inside and instead said, "I'll bring you home,"

They started their walk home in the pouring rain, in silence, under the same umbrella. Breaking another silence, Sakura said in a low voice, "What will happen when the both of us get married?"

"Yumi-san and Okasan will be undoubtly happy we'll get our own house, give them more money, and then who knows," Shiro said blankly. 

"You make it sound so order-ly. How boring," Sakura said with a small smile. "It'll be kinda sad too. Living the rest of my life through such guilt," 

And in the meantime, Syaoran happened to be walking on the same sidewalk to spot both Shiro and Sakura under the same umbrella. Not making any noise, he moved to the corner to hide and to eavesdrop (A/N: I know, kinda cliché, but still!). .

"Guilt? Living with me and marrying me will make you feel guilty? Hah, that's a first," Shiro remarked. 

Sakura couldn't help but crack a smile, "Shiro-kun, you player," 

He stuck out his tongue, "I know."

Another silence broke out and the rain continued to pour - they continued to stay in that very spot. " I'll never be able to forget, you know," Sakura whispered. 

"Him?"

"Yeah,"

"I still love him,"

Shiro remained silent. 

"One day, I'll explode because of all this guilt you know? To not be able to tell him the truth. To lie to him that I don't love him. To lie to him about everything," She started to cry again. "Oh no dammit stupid tears," She walked away from Shiro into the rain, and held her face. "Why am I crying so much? It annoys even me. I still love him, Shiro-kun; I don't know what to do!"

"Sakura, I-"

"For all my life, I have to live through this hell - forever, forever, forever. I love Syaoran-kun, Shiro! I can't forget him, I CAN'T. Hah what am I talking about This is all stupid, I'm so stupid, everyone's so MESSED UP, I-"

**¤¤  
Shiro**

I kissed her. Then she looked at me, and I looked at her. Our umbrella had been left on the ground, collecting water. I couldn't hold it in anymore - "WHY DON'T YOU FORGET HIM, SAKURA?! CAN'T YOU SEE?! I LOVE YOU!" I can't believe I said that. 

"W What?"

She gave me such a look like she was lost; she didn't know what to do. What the hell did I just do? I only scared her. Man what the hell did I do?! "S-Sakura ," I managed to utter out. 

I watched her as she held her lips. "S-Shiro-kung-gomen!" And she ran away. 

_Running through a number of rivers,  
Let's stream without asking reason  
Only with the name given.  
There's no need to accept everything  
Our pains have now taken off_

She ran away. 

I watched her run away from me. 

And here I am. 

A pathetic excuse for a man. 

Not running after her. 

Not running after her. 

In moments like these. I feel like a child.

**_That's gone....That's gone..... That's gone....  
That's why I chose you_**

--  
A: Finished! Please leave a review ^^ -- the next chapter is, Losing You

**Preview**  
All present in the same room, Shiro, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Reiko, Yumi, and then Sakura they had all heard the same news that went through their ears. Sakura broke down to the floor crying. 

"Sou (Yes). She will be leaving for America. Where she will attend a boarding school," Yumi stated. 

No questions today! Achan is very busy, nyo!! Thanks for reading ^^. 


	10. Her Breakdown

**Author's Notes: **College makes me busy, so does working two jobs, and really, my only escape right now is writing. I promise to be more active on and every other online community that I am apart of.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own CCS or any of the characters, yeah you know. I am in possession of Yumi, Reiko, Shiro, Hiroyuki, and all my own original characters.

_Ai Da Ne? (Isn't It Love?)  
_**Chapter 10 – Her Breakdown**  
By, azngurL

••

**Syaoran's POV**

… What the hell just happened?

I listened to what Sakura had to say.

And then I see Tzuki kissing Sakura …

**What the hell … just happened?**

_All of it was a lie?_

Sakura … still feels that way about me …?

I felt like,

in that moment where I was standing,

the rain heavily pouring down on the pavement,

just for that moment,

**I felt happy. **

••

**All**

Tears rolled down her face.

"Mama, we have to do something," and she buried her head in her hands.

Sonomi Daidouji sat in disbelief, with her hand covering her mouth. She cringed and said softly, "Sakura-chan …,"

"Mama, we have to do something," Tomoyo said once more, a little louder. This time, she was crying harder. "I need to save Sakura-chan."

••

Sakura ran and ran in the rain. She ran as fast as she could until her legs gave out. She didn't know where she was running to, and what exactly she was running from. Covering her mouth, tears pouring down her face, and the heavy rain beating down upon her, she felt like everything had suddenly become all too much.

She clenched her chest, her heart pounding immensely.

Then she screamed, "_What the hell do I do ?!!?" _Sakura was at the park. She dropped down to her knees and held herself in her own arms. "… Syaoran-kun …," she closed her eyes, "… I want to die," and she cried harder.

••

Hours later, she returned back to her home, where Yumi was impatiently waiting for her. She was drenched from head to toe, her eyes blank, not saying a word. Yumi approached her, "And where the hell have you been?"

Sakura just blankly looked at her, saying nothing.

"Where were you," Yumi asked, louder.

Sakura could feel her heart pounding faster and faster against her chest that she suddenly found it hard to breathe. Especially with a fever, her emotional distress had begun to take a toll on her body. All of a sudden, tears formed around her eyes and fell down her face.

Yumi just stared at her. "Hah, you're crying?"

Sakura looked up at her, with tears falling down her face. Then Yumi slapped her. Sakura fell to the ground. She felt like her heart was about to explode.

Reiko ran down their stairs upon hearing all the noise, "OKASAN, YAMETE (STOP)!" she exclaimed.

"Reiko, YOU STAY OUT OF THIS, you understand me?!" Yumi screamed. "Proper punishment needs to be issued,"

"Oneechan!" Reiko exclaimed, looking at her distraught sister.

Sakura stood up slowly. She tried to speak. But the words wouldn't come out of her mouth.

••

**Sakura **

Something's happening to me,

I can feel it.

If Okaasan keeps up what she's doing,

Maybe I'll pass out, and end up in hospital.

Just so I wouldn't have to come home anymore.

Shiro-kun… Tomoyo-chan … Kero-chan … Reiko-chan …

… Syaoran-kun …

Maybe one day, like the old days,

We can all be happy again?

Syaoran-kun, maybe one day,

**I'll be married with you instead. **

••

**All**

She fell to the ground. Sakura stopped breathing.

"ONEECHAN !!" Reiko screamed.

Yumi just stared down at her and walked away.

"How can you just leave her like this, she's going to die, okaasan, SHE'S GOING TO DIE,"

Yumi reached for the phone and dialed the emergency phone number, "I need an ambulance right now. Yes. Yes. My daughter just suddenly stopped breathing. I don't know, I don't know!" Yumi started to fake her sadness and distress over the phone. "Please come quickly, my daughter isn't breathing!" and she hung up the phone.

"I can never forgive you for the things you've done to her …" Reiko whispered.

Yumi walked out of the room, leaving Reiko with Sakura, who was lifeless.

"Oneechan, please hang on!" Reiko tried to revive Sakura until the ambulance came.

••

On three different phone lines, Syaoran, Shiro, and Tomoyo all heard, "SAKURA'S IN THE HOSPITAL!" and they all hurried to where she was.

Tomoyo arrived there first, and then Shiro, then Syaoran, all in a panic, all out of breath.

Upon entering the room, Tomoyo looked at Yumi with disgust.

"Kinomoto-san, what happened to Sakura?!" Shiro asked Yumi.

Yumi, who was faking her sadness looked at Shiro and lied, "I don't know, Shiro-kun! We were just talking and she collapsed in front of me! I didn't know what to do," and she buried her head beside Sakura who was sleeping.

Tomoyo walked up to Sakura who was stable and sleeping. She knelt down beside her and held her hands, starting to cry. "Sakura-chan…"

Syaoran was in disbelief over what was happening to Sakura. So many things happening at once, and Sakura was in the hospital. "Kinomoto-san … why hasn't Sakura been eating properly?" Syaoran asked.

Yumi looked at him and blatantly lied, "She's been rather busy lately. With practice and all … you know? I've tried to get her to eat, but she'd rather go to sleep,"

Syaoran remained silent.

Tomoyo and Shiro both cringed. _"Liar…"_ they both thought.

Yumi stood up and looked at the three of them. She cleared her throat. "In any case, you three must leave. The nurse needs to take care of Sakura."

••

They were all sitting outside in the hospital's garden.

"Sakura …" Syaoran whispered.

"Sakura-chan looks so weak," Tomoyo said.

"I know …"

"Tzuki-kun … if you knew, why didn't you ever do ANYTHING about it?" Tomoyo asked, frustrated.

"Know what?" Syaoran intervened.

Shiro remained silent, in a contemplative position. He had much concern on his face. "I'm so stupid…"

"That much we can agree upon," Syaoran said as he confronted Shiro face-to-face. "… Tell me, please. What exactly is going on with Sakura,"

"Honestly man, it's not my position to tell you. As much as I really want to, this is something that Sakura _herself _will and needs to tell you. And I'm just surprised, more at you for not being more understanding of all the changes that have been happening in her life since YOU left," Shiro answered.

"Tzuki-kun, what if Sakura-chan never tells Li-kun?" Tomoyo asked. "Sakura-chan, she'll end up in the hospital again sooner or later,"

"… What the hell? What the hell's going on?" Syaoran asked, getting angry. He then grabbed Shiro by the collar. "Goddammit, tell me what's going on, Tzuki. What's going on with you, what's going on between you and Sakura, what the HELL is going on,"

"Let go of me,"

"TELL ME."

"Yelling at me won't get you answers, Li,"

Syaoran let go. "Answer me,"

Shiro remained silent, not knowing exactly what to say.

"I SAW YOU KISS SAKURA."

••

**Shiro**

"I SAW YOU KISS SAKURA,"

What do you say to someone like Syaoran …

I kissed the love of his life, and he saw.

"I …"

To be honest with you, I'm scared.

Syaoran keeps on looking at me with those eyes. I can't help but have guilt build up inside of me.

"I love Sakura," I admitted.

**I really do … you have no idea. **

And I could tell, at that moment, Syaoran just seemed so taken aback. But I know, I would be just as angry if someone felt that way towards someone I loved, too.

••

**All**

"Minna! Oneechan's awake! She's awake!" Reiko exclaimed, running out to the garden.

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo started to run into the hospital, following Reiko.

Syaoran and Shiro were left, both left in nothing but each other's silences.

"Li … I really wished that you would stop being such a hard-ass and just be real with everything going on,"

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Sakura loves **you**. She always has, and she always will. I don't think you need someone to tell you twice. It's obvious in everything she does. I'm… I'm not match for you,"

_"… I know Sakura loves me … But am I really that good enough for her?" _Syaoran thought.

"We should go inside and see Sakura," Shiro said as he started walking in.

Syaoran followed him, to Sakura's room. "Where's Sakura?" he asked, looking around to find her not there.

"She went to the bathroom for a minute…" Tomoyo answered.

"Okaasan … you honestly can't do this to Sakura," Reiko broke out.

"What're you talking about?" Shiro asked.

Yumi shot Reiko a glance of disappointment that Reiko even mentioned it. But she played it out smoothly. "This environment is becoming rather unhealthy for my Sakura. She's going to be away from a while to get better,"

"_What_?" Syaoran asked.

"What's the meaning of this…" Shiro asked

Sakura walked back in the room, overhearing the conversation. "What's going on?" she asked, weakly.

"Darling, you'll be living elsewhere for a while to get better," Yumi said fakely.

"W-What? Why?"

"You can't just do that!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

All present in the same room, Shiro, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Reiko, Yumi, and then Sakura … they had all heard the same news that went through their ears. Sakura broke down to the floor crying, holding her mouth. Syaoran knelt down beside her.

"Sou (Yes). She will be leaving for America. Where she will attend a boarding school," Yumi stated.

In that moment, everything broke.

"This … this is uncalled for," Shiro said. "She doesn't need to go to America to feel better," and he looked straight at her. "Admit it, you're just trying to get rid of her!"

"Shiro-kun, I'm deeply hurt. Where on earth would you get a notion like that?" Yumi asked.

"What…" Syaoran whispered, holding Sakura.

"I want to die,"

Everyone looked at Sakura.

"What did you say, Sakura?" Syaoran asked, with great concern in his voice.

"I want to die," Sakura said again, choking up on her tears.

"Don't say that, Sakura-chan!!" Tomoyo said, with tears forming around her eyes.

Sakura started screaming.

She was broken.

After all … for the longest time, she has been waiting for someone to save her.

She blacked out.

"BRING HER TO THE EMERGENCY ROOM!"

--

A: Please R&R! I will greatly appreciate it ). I'll get the next chapter up soon. Thank you for reading!

Love, azngurL


End file.
